Thanksgiving
by queenlaur
Summary: Jack spends Thanksgiving with Jamie and his extended family. It turns out that the Bennett family has a tradition that started generations ago. They share stories, not fairy-tails or bed time ones ether. Family experiences, tales of first meetings, and long ago happenings, all told by the family in a vary unique way.
1. Disclamer

**This is a story that was once a set of Songfictions. Because they were originally made with song lyrics they are a bit choppy. I hope you'll forgive me for that, I put a lot of work into the stories and hope you enjoy them! I made corrections and edited the stories so that they don't have lyrics and instead I have hints that tell you where the song begins in the plot. I cite the song name and who it's by, or the movie it is from, in the author note at the top of each chapter. I clam no ownership of any song, they belong to their respective artists and musicians.**

 **I do not own The Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood; they are the work of William Joyce.**

 **I love reviews and am always in the market for new songs to listen to. So if you would like to share a song or see one added to the story please send it my way. And as always thank you for your support and the favorites and reviews!**


	2. Cousins

Jamie had invited Jack to the Bennett family Thanksgiving. When he learned that Jack hadn't celebrated the holiday in 300 years he flat out insisted, no room for negotiations. When Jack arrived Jamie instantly took his hand and led him to where the kids were playing in the leaves.

"Everyone this is who I was telling you about. Meet Jack Frost."

To Jack's amazement, when Jamie introduced him and pointed him out, almost everyone (the older ones not included) there gasped and surrounded him.

"Wow! So you're the one that designs the frost?"

"And create snow days?"

"Can you really ride the wind?"

"Would you create a frost bunny for me?"

Jack turned his shocked eyes on Jamie.

"Like I promised, I told all the cousins about you. Now you'll have believers from all over."

Jack wiped his tears of happiness away and mouthed "thank you" to his first believer. After Jamie nodded; Jack's fun loving, mischievous smile returned. All morning and afternoon Jack and the others played and romped in the leaves. The reds, oranges, yellows, and purples piled high, perfect to leap and burrow into. Later, at Jack's prompt, Jamie got some old close and a dark pillowcase from his mom. They stuffed the leaves in until the jeans, shirt, and pillow case were filled to the brim then the openings were tide. These were tied to a broom and a pair of old boots and a hat were added, finishing the look.

"This is so cool." The kids exclaimed, admiring their scarecrow.

Jack drew frost eyes, nose, and mouth on the pillowcase head.

"No way!" Turning, Jack sees the older kids staring straight at him. Throughout the entire play time they had remained skeptical and were trying to reason out why things were moving when nothing seemed to be moving them. Now however it seems they'd finally let go of their doubt. "You weren't kidding Jamie, he's awesome!"

As he lands Jack causes blue snowflakes to spiral in the air. "Pleasure to meet you." He says giving a slight bow.

"I promise to never doubt you again." A tall boy whispers to Jamie. The younger boy only smiled; glad he could help his friend to be hit and this happy. As the sun reached halfway to the West horizon everyone was called in for dinner. The kids had wanted Jack to sit at the table with them but Jack explained that they would look pretty silly, talking to thin air, to the adults. So they settled for the winter spirit floating cross-legged above them. With all the kids plates open to him, Jack enjoyed the delicious Thanksgiving meal. When everyone was stuffed and drowsy the Bennett clan moved to the living room.


	3. Family to be proud of

**Song: Something to be proud of**

 **By: Montgomery Gently**

* * *

Unlike some homes, that watched the various football games on Thanksgiving, the Bennett shared family stories. This not only brought them together but kept the tales alive and passed from generation to generation.

Jamie's mom took the family albums from the shelf. Some held hand drawn images will others black-and-white and color pictures.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked as the albums were placed on the coffee table.

Jack settled among the kids as a guitar came out. "We tell a lot of our stories as songs, makes it easier to remember." Jamie whispered an explanation to Jack while the sounds of tuning strummed through the air. "The stories rarely come in order but everyone tells one or more of their favorites. The kids usually just listened but sometimes we volunteer to tell one."

This year great grandpa Bennett started to them out. With the final practice strum he began.

 **(Start song here)**

Jack looked the grainy photo of the brothers from the story. He remembered these boys, on their long walks to and from school, and their pranks. Some of which Jack helped with. When he returned one winter to only find one brother he'd wondered what happened. Knowing now brought tears to his eyes but also gave him some closure.

Great grandpa Bennett continued with another story.

Looking between the photo and the man singing and telling his story Jack could see the resemblance. It didn't surprise him at all that great grandpa Bennett had left as soon as he was able. He was always a rebellious kid and it only grew when he became a teen. Jack remembered the young man with the far-off look, dreaming of the big life outside of his small town. He also remembered when this man had returned to the town, though Jack hadn't realized then that he was the same teenager now full grown and a father. "It's good to be home." He had whispered as he helped to unpack the car. The fact that great grandpa Bennett had worried about how his father, the mischievous boy turned man, saw him made Jack chuckle. He could've told him that he had nothing to worry about.

Jack looked at the Bennett clan surrounding him and smiled. Each had a story (multiple stories) they had liked and remembered from their parents, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and great-grandparents lives. Just as Jack remembered the people of Burgress and their stories. They all kept the past alive in their hearts and minds.


	4. Mr Bennett

As the story came to an end Jamie and Sophie were suddenly scooped up. Jack immediately leapt to his feet, staff raised, but when he saw the two kids laughing in the arms of their father he relaxed. Tall and muscular Mr. Bennett shared his daughter's blonde hair. He was a truck driver, and his work caused him to be away from home a lot. But he always came home for the holidays.

Jack could relate to the two happily squealing kids. His teeth had revealed that his father, a farmer and shepherd, traveled a lot when it was time to sell their produce and the yearling sheep. He traveled, by foot, to the larger livestock market and would be gone from anywhere between 3 to 5 months. But he was always home in time for Thanksgiving and never missed a Christmas.

"Dad! That tinkles!" Jamie gassed out between giggles.

"Oh, does it?" The laughter intensified as their father wiggled his fingers in his son's and daughter's ticklish spots. The scene caused the rest of the Bennett clan to join in the laughter and Jack chuckled right along with them. Finally, gasping for breath, Jamie and Sophie stood up released from their father's _greetings_. Mr. Bennett and Mrs. Bennett hugged and shared a kiss.

"You're just in time, we just started the stories." Mrs. Bennett told her husband.

"Which ones did I miss?" Mr. Bennett asked as he sat with a plate of leftovers in his hands.

"Great grandpa told us about his father and uncle, and their fight in Veitom." A young cousin said in excitement.

"That's Vietnam." An older teen corrected.

"And then he told of how he left home and meet great grandma. Then they moved back here."

"Aww, I really like that one." Mr. Bennett looked truly saddened to having missed so much of Thanksgiving."

"It's all right Albert, you're here now and that's all that matters." Mrs. Bennett assured her husband.

"You're right Mary. And I have a special announcement." He paused for a moment soaking up the suspense. "I will be staying home… Till after New Year's!" Jamie and Sophie tackled him in a hug.

"Albert… Are you sure."

"Yes!" Mr. Bennett confirmed placing his children on his lap. I've been saving up vacation days for a long time; it's all paid time off. I'm yours for the rest of this year."

The family broke into a tear filled happy group hug; there wasn't a dry eye in the living room. The scene reminded Jack of his own family so much he felt a deep pang of homesickness.

"I think it's time to have some fun." He declared releasing his blue magic snowflakes. Not everyone received one but there were enough to bring the teary scene to a close with smiles all around.

When the group hug broke, Mr. Bennett turned and took in the rest of the Bennett's. "It's good to see you all." There were handshakes, hugs, and calls of welcome as he walked towards the far wall of the living room where the keyboard stood. As he walked through the kids he bumped into Jack, causing both to jerk in surprise. "Sorry about that," he apologized placing a hand on Jack shoulder. "I tend to be a bull in a china shop sometimes."

Jack couldn't think of anything, _at all_ , to say. He just stared at the man, noticing of the lingering sparks of blue magic in Mr. Bennett's eyes.

"What's your name I don't think I've seen you before?"

"J... Jack."

"Oh, then you're the friend Jamie's told me about over the phone. Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

With that Mr. Bennett moved on and sat at the keyboard, if their exchange had been noticed no one showed it. "I think I'd like to go next." Mr. Bennett said. "Two stories come to mind. One for each of my kids."

Everyone returned to their seats. Jack wanted to talk to Jamie but from the look on his friend's face it would have to wait.

* * *

 **How is it so far? Please review and let me know. Thank you for favoring and following!**


	5. Jamie's watching you

**Song: Watching you**

 **By: Rodney Atkins**

* * *

The keyboard admitted a fast and catchy tune. Jamie's eyes were mixed of excitement and embarrassment as he realized what story his dad was going to tell. Mrs. Bennett opened the newest looking album to a color photo of Jamie when he was much younger

 **(Start song here)**

Jamie, blushing, stood and walked to his father side. Though it was obvious he was embarrassed he took the family's snickers in stride and leapt right into his father's story.

Jamie's singing was marvelous and if the song wasn't still going Jack and everyone else, by the looks of it, would be applauding. Instead they smiled at the father and son as Mr. Bennett continued.

Mr. Bennett gave Jamie a one armed hug as he continued to play the keyboard and smiled at his wife. The words of the story painted a homey picture as the it came to its end, and this time there was applause and it was even louder than Jack would have guessed possible.


	6. Sohpie's just fishing

**Song: Just Fishing**

 **By: Trace Adkins**

* * *

Sophie ran to her dad and wiggled into his and Jamie's heart. "Now me, now me!" She squealed.

"Ha, ha, okay little one. I have the perfect one for you." Mr. Bennett settled Sophie while Jamie slid off his father's lap. The keyboard started up again and Sophie bounced on her father's lap in excitement.

 **(Start song here)**

"I like to dance, I like to ride my bike, I like kittens." Sophie chanted, obviously excited by her father's words.

Jack looked at the assortment of fishing trip photos and pictures. There were quite a few, some had the entire Bennett clan but Jack was drawn to one colored shot of Mr. Bennett and Sophie. It showed Mr. Bennett pointing out a bird in the distance as both there poles sat in the river's water.

Jack recalled, from his reclaimed memories, many a fishing trip with his sister. Being able to bring home a big fish for dinner was always a pleasure. But what they really loved was the time together; sometimes a water fight was thrown in too. Jack completely agreed with Mr. Bennett, time went by really fast and you never knew what the next day we hold in store for you. He cherished every memory with his family and only regretted that he had lost those memories for so long.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, though some try to hide it, everyone thinking of precious memories. It didn't take long up for everyone to join into group hugs, leaving Jack feeling left out. That is, until Jamie and several cousins pulled him into a group hug. After his shock wore off he returned the hugs wholeheartedly.

"This ain't about fishing." Mr. Bennett whispered to his daughter who wrapped her arms around his neck.


	7. Sold to her

**Song: Sold**

 **By: John Michael Montgomery**

* * *

When the hugs broke and the tears were dried, Jack remembered Mr. Bennett seeing him. Cautiously he walked towards the man but when he reached for Mr. Bennett's shoulder his hand passed right through.

"You okay Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Before your dad told the stories he bumped into me, not through but into, and he could see me. We talked, or he did I was too shocked, but now I'm invisible again."

Patting his friend shoulder Jamie pondered what Jack had said. "Was there anything else you noticed when it happened?"

"There was magic in his eyes from my snowflakes, but they never let adults see me before."

"Try again, it can't hurt."

So Jack created more of his magic snow and sent it out over the room. Immediately everyone was happy and chipper.

"I've got a good one!" One of Jamie's uncles called out, he was of medium height but what made him stand out was his leather cowboy boots and the 10 gallon hat. He stood and turned so he was facing his wife. They shared a smile as the exact same story crossed their minds.

 **(Start song here)**

Jamie's uncle held out his hand to his wife, obviously re-creating their first meeting, and blushing she took it.

Jack and Jamie looked at each other… And burst out laughing! They couldn't help it. Jack's magic had cause Jamie's uncle to be filled with energy and fun. Casting any unease to the wind he now sang from his heart and with such speed it was so surprising, he was _so funny_! A few other kids joined them, which earned everyone Mrs. Bennett's _mother_ glare.

"Jamie you and your friend are being rude." She scolded.

Jamie's uncle was undeterred however as he continued.

Finally catching their breaths the winter spirit and his first believer settled back in to hear the rest of the story. Jamie's uncle and aunt stood together, hands intertwined, as they sang out. At the end the two gave a deep bow to roaring applauses.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Bennett calls above the clapping. She stands and walks to the kitchen doorway. "I think we let our stomachs settle enough. Who's ready for dessert?"

A stampede of kids answered her.


	8. sweet surprises

Apple pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, bread pudding, carrot cake, banana bread, zucchini bread, harvest cookies, brownies, and many more delicious looking desserts were displayed in all their glory on the countertop.

"Now I don't want anyone getting sick! You each can take two things to start. After that, we'll see." Mrs. Bennett was in full mom, no-nonsense mode. And when she got like this every kid within earshot listened. After she had made sure each child understood her she smiled and her calm nature returned. She had everyone a paper plate and the line began to form and move along the counter.

Jack stayed at the back and away from everyone, he'd take something after the others were done so a moving dessert didn't cause a stir. However that plan was dashed when Mrs. Bennett walked right up to _him_. "Do you want some dessert?"

Jack looked behind him for the person she was talking to. Even though he knew no one was there, he'd made sure to be apart from others. Looking back he stared at her and pointed to himself.

"Yes you!" Mrs. Bennett answered his silent question. "You're not going to tell me you don't like sweets are you? I saw you laughing with Jamie at his uncle's story, that was impolite by the way, anyone with your obvious energy has to like sweets. Unless… You're allergic?"

Jack quickly shook his head no.

"Then go and get yourself something." She held a paper plate out to him.

The idea of the floating plates scaring everyone stopped him from taking it.

Seeing his hesitation Mrs. Bennett's face became a mask of concerned worry. "What's wrong?" She asks her voice low. The boy in front of her remains quiet almost like he doesn't know how to talk. _But that isn't true_. She thinks remembering her husband having a conversation with this boy; he was the only non-family member so he must be the friend of Jamie's that Albert had bumped into.

She looked at the boy again, taking in his wind tossed white hair, well used blue hoodie, ridiculously old tan pants, and bare feet. He looked faintly familiar but she could swear she never seen him before, which was odd since Jamie always introduced his friends to her. _What was his name? She heard him say it to her husband. Started with a J. Josh, no, Jup, that's not it, Jason, not quite_. She continued to ponder this as the boy in front of her shifted nervously and kept looking around. Was he scared or just unsure? He still made no move to take the plate she held out to him. _Maybe he is just unused to having people offer him something? His outfit did seem to scream that something was off._ She racked her brain for a name. _Jasper, no, Jack, wait!_ Jamie and his sister often talk among themselves of how they did this or that with a Jack. "Your name is Jack right?" She asked out loud, his eyes snapped back to her.

She said his name, he hadn't told her what it was, and yet she just said it. Jack staring at her eyes, there wasn't one speck of blue magic in them, so how was she seeing him? "Y… Yes." He answers.

"I knew you could talk." Mrs. Bennett said almost mockingly. Jack gives a nervous laugh. "Are you all right?"

Just then Jamie walks over. "Mom, this pie is absolutely amazing! Did you do something new?!"

Mrs. Bennett gives her son a knowing look. "It's the same recipe I've always used. You can't pull the wool over my eyes Jamie, you're after something. What is it?"

"Nothing," Jamie replied, the picture of innocence. "I just really like the pie!"

"Aha Hu?" She mumbled unbelievably. Jamie's eyes kept going to Jack and he seemed eager to talk, but obviously not with her around. Taking the hint she decided to leave the boys to it… For now.

"Here Jack." Mrs. Bennett nearly shoved the plate into his hands. "Jamie, why don't you help your friend get some dessert, two things only, I'm going to talk with your father." Then she walked away.

When she was out of listening range Jamie finally spoke. "This is amazing Jack! She not only saw you but had a conversation."

"Just like your dad." Jack confirmed.

"Was it your magic?"

"No, I checked."

"What do you think it is then?"

"I… Don't know. But I want to find out."

Jamie noticed out of the corner of his eye that the desserts were starting to dwindle. If Jack was going to join in on the sweets they had to hurry. Taking Jack by the hand Jamie steered him towards the desserts. "I wasn't just using the pie as an excuse. You got to try a piece before it's all gone. Then we'll plan our next move."

* * *

 **One of my favorite songs is coming up next. I'm excited to see what you all think. Thank you for all the reviews, favorets, and follows. Please keep them coming!**


	9. You think it's easy Mr Mom

**Song: Mr. Mom**

 **By: Lonestar**

* * *

Mrs. Bennett left Jack with Jamie; she knew that the boy might open up more to her son then her. Later she try again, hopefully Jack would be more calm and more open to trust her. Though she was trying to listen to her husband, her mind wasn't all that focused on his words. That is until one phrase stood out.

"This time off is going to be great! I'll be a stay at home dad and just relax."

Mrs. Bennett couldn't help it she laughed out loud.

"What!?" Her husband asked, a bit startled by the outburst.

"You think a stay at home parent job is just relaxing?"

"Of course I'll take care of the kids." He said; worry she thought he was going to leave the children to their own devices. "But I'm looking forward to having some no stress days."

Mrs. Bennett's laughter got worse.

"What!"

"I'm sorry Elbert. But you just reminded me of my father. You know what… I think I'll go next with the storytelling.

Plates of sweets in hand everyone return to living room. Mrs. Bennett stood as the others in the room got comfortable. "This story is my father's but it applies to any parent that decides to stay home. I'm sure there's a few here who will really like this." With that Mrs. Bennett started in.

 **(Start song here)**

There were nods and knowing smiles throughout the audience. Mr. Bennett however looked a bit white. Seeing this brought giggles from several kids.

"Daddy scared, scared." Sophie piped in gaining more giggles.

Mr. Bennett looked up at her, and Mrs. Bennett smiled down at him.

"Okay, I hear you. I won't be lazy days but I'm still looking forward to this time with you and the kids." Mr. Bennett's words prompted another family hug.


	10. Half the dad he didn't half to be

**Song: He didn't have to be**

 **By: Brad Paisley**

* * *

"Speaking of family we've got some great news." A young couple in the back stood. When Jack saw the wife put a hand lovingly to her tummy he lost all focused on what he'd been trying to puzzle out. "We're expecting!"

Cheers and congratulations were thrown like confetti. When the husband was wrapped in a hug by an older man Jack overheard: "you'll be a great dad." And saw the younger man go a bit rigid.

"I hope so." The husband replied.

"What are you worried about?"

"Well…." His wife put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "In all honesty." He continued. "I hope I'm at least half as good as you."

"I feel a story in that." Molly said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes!" The family chorused.

"Go on Paul." His wife said.

Paul was led to the front and surround by kids, finally started. "When I was really young my birth father died, and that left my mom to raise me on her own. She wanted to find someone who would love us both, and make our family more whole. However she was very picky and single parents don't tend to attract a lot of guys."

 **(Start song here)**

"Then one evening I was invited to go with my mom and her date and we had a blast! Later, one night I was supposed to be asleep, I overheard them in the living room and when he proposed it took everything I had not to run out and beg my mom to accept." Paul looked at the man who hugged him. "He became my dad and the three of us were a family. Now with this little one on the way, I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be."

Almost every female eye I had some tears and, though they'd never admit it, some of the males as well!


	11. past and Present, it's my own home

**Song: My own home**

 **From: Jungle Book**

* * *

"My turn, my turn!" A little cousin, Susan, bounced up and down. "Please, pleeeease!"

The adults chuckled. "You can go Susan; do you have a story for us?" Mr. Bennett asked.

Susan nodded. "The water song, the one great grandpa tells. You don't mind, do you great grandpa?"

"No dear, that is why we tell the stories. Since our family started the tradition, years and years ago, we've passed them down so they and our family members can live on with us. Do you have it memorized or would you like help?" Great grandpa Bennett smiled as if he already knew her answer.

"I've been practicing." Susan said with confidence. "I want to try myself."

"Then it's all yours Susan."

"Yay! I'm going to tell a story!" She yelled so everyone in the house new to come watch. When she was sure everyone was paying attention she curtsied and began.

 **(Start song here)**

Jack, who had been lounging with the kids, set up eyes wide. "That song… Could it… Could it be?" The living room scene seemed to melt away. He was walking through progress woods, back when it was much thicker, with a little girl sporting long brunette hair. She carried a bucket in her hands, which she swung to the rhythm of her own humming.

It was, Jack could barely believe. That song was one his mother saying often and his sister had taken it up, especially when she began being sent to their water well. But how did this generation, even with all the different ages, no white. The song itself had stopped being sung soon after indoor plumbing became. Sure Africa may still have wells and such, but the song had died. Get here Susan was singing it in perfect accuracy and clarity.

The song usually ended after one verse and as Susan hummed Jack felt tears come to his eyes. But she didn't seem to be done, after her humming she started from the beginning. Jack found himself quietly singing along.

As Jack waited for the next first he returned to his relaxed position. Great grandpa Bennett had said this story was passed down from generation to generation. The song wasn't just sung in his family, it was so popular back in his village you couldn't go one day without hearing it at least hummed. He just revels in the memories it brought as Susan continued singing, him right along with her.

Jack could see his mother, in the kitchen, as he and his sister returned. Emma singing her heart out as she would walks down the path, under the weight of a full water bucket.

Opening his eyes Jack was back in the Bennett living room. Wiping his happy reminiscent tears away Jack clapped for Susan. No one seemed to notice the tears or that he he'd sang/hummed along as they applauded and congratulated the little Bennett. The girl curtsied deeply and her whole face seemed to be made of a smile. She soaked up the praise for all that was worth.

All the while Mrs. Bennett _was_ staring at Jack!


	12. The Miners found acres of clams

**Song: Acres of Clams**

 **By: Judge Francis D. Henry**

* * *

Deciding that asking Jack questions right now would get her nowhere Mrs. Bennett instead asked: "Is there anyone else who wants a turn?" She looked at the group of kids; hands were waving in the air. "Eenie meenie miney mo." She said pointing out one child and another after each word. "Catch a tiger by the toe. If he growls, let him go. Eenie meenie miney…. Okay Timmy which do you want?"

"Yes!" Timmy cheered. He leapt up and ran to one of the adult men sitting on the couch. "Uncle Tom, if you tell the story, I'll sing the mining for clam song!"

"Oh, that old one. I don't know." Uncle Tom faked a pondering look.

"Please!"

"All right."

"Yay!"

Uncle Tom got comfortable and took a sip of his drink. "Well, you all know that this town grew because of the trading route the river provided for the miners. Well one of those miners was our great, great, etc. uncle. He tried his luck with the gold,"

Right on cue Timmy began to sing.

 **(Start song here)**

"But it didn't work. He watched as more and more people arrived to try their luck. The crowded conditions and the less than promising find he'd been able to mine, one speck of gold that is all, caused him to the side it was best to move on. The only problem was where to move on to. While resting up in a nearby town from the mine he heard talk about a new dish that was becoming popular. Some kind of shellfish was being ordered a lot recently and when he found out they were called clams he wanted try one, but when he looked at the price his mind boggled. How could something so small be so expensive? A little more research showed that they were a delicacy that came from Pruget Sound, the equivalent of seashore gold. He also found out that you were a lot more likely to catch clams then you were to dig up anything in the nearby mountains. He caught a boat to the shoreline and began mining for clams strait away. He made such a good hall the others followed him." Uncle Tom said.

Before long are uncle brought his fortune of clams and money to progress and started his own little restaurant. Soon progress wasn't just shipping supplies for minors, there were crates full of clams on their way to market."

There were a few chuckles and maybe some laughter but mostly the song though silly spoke of a great achievement in the family and everyone enjoyed it thoroughly.

With one final gulp Uncle Tom finished his glass. Then he looks down and smiled at his and Timmy's audience. "Now, what do we have left eat?"

Everyone looked at each other, grinned, and sang: "Surrounded by acres of claims!"

Jack was having such a great time and he felt so at home with the Bennett's, he totally forgot his discomfort about the mystery that had presented itself.


	13. Boy do I miss that Mountin Music

**Song: Mountain Music**

 **By: Alabama**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Mrs. Bennett, standing off to the side unnoticed by Jack, saw that the boy was relaxing and enjoying himself. He seemed completely at home here, so much at home that it seemed he was meant to be here. The more she looked at Jack the more she felt a sense of déjà vu as if she'd seen his face before, or someone that looked so much like him that he could have been a twin. As she thought to herself the laughter died down and Grandma Bennett took center stage.

"Do you know what I miss most?" Grandma Bennett asked.

"Tell us Grandma!" Several the kids called out.

"Tell, tell!" Sophie chanted.

"The old-fashioned music from the mountains. Pick don't you bring that banjo over here." After Rick, one of the older cousins, passed the instrument to his grandma she smiled at Grandpa Bennett. "I know you remember it too."

"Oh, do I ever!" Grandpa expertly played the banjo and soon everyone was clapping and stomping along. **(1)**

Jack remembered this kind of music. He liked it so much he couldn't help but get up and dance. His old days of barn dances with his friends and family came back with ease and he soon had all the kids dancing like a real mountain dancers. Adults, after watching their kids, soon joined into the dance. Before long it looked like a good old-fashioned barn dance, with a modern twist here there.

With Jack leading the way a couple a square dances started, there were "Yeehaw's" and "Yahoo's." It was a sight that brought tears of happiness to Jack's eyes. He felt like he was back with his village in the 1700s.

As the banjo struck its last cord everyone cheered, Grandma and Grandpa Bennett bowed in their seats then they clapped for the dancers. It was definitely a Thanksgiving none of them were going to forget!

Seeing how Jack had danced, the way he'd moved as if he'd lived during the time square dancing had first come out, set Mary Bennett's wanderings to rest. Excusing herself, she headed for the stairs. In her room Mrs. Bennett took an old, but well-kept, leather book from the shelf of her nightstand.


	14. His motto, Who wouldn't want to be me

**Song: Who wouldn't want to be me?**

 **By: Keith Urban**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Mrs. Bennett walked back into the living room; in her arms she held a leather bound book. Jack could tell it was old but had been obviously well taken care of.

"What's that mommy?" Sophie asked when she noticed her mom.

"Can't be! Molly!?" Grandpa Bennett marveled.

Mrs. Bennett only smiled as she set the binder on the coffee table.

"What is it grandpa?" Tommy asked.

"That is the oldest family album our family owns. But I thought it was lost years ago!"

"I had the good fortune to find it when I was spring cleaning this year." Mrs. Bennett explained happily. "Still wrapped in the oil-soaked cloth and perfectly intact! Can you believe it?" She slowly opened the cover with great care to reveal hand drawn charcoal pictures. They showed a small village, woods, and nature drawings. Animals, trees, and several pictures of a certain pond, every single place that was depicted Jack recognized. It was as if he was back inside his memories.

"The zero the village I grew up in." He whispered to Jamie.

"Really? Cool!" The young Bennett exclaimed.

Molly Bennett acted natural but in truth she was eavesdropping on the two of them, still she continued to flip through the pages.

"What you looking for?" Max asked.

"A specific family portrait. You see our ancestor, the one who drew these pictures, was born and raised here."

This new knowledge brought him strange mixture of emotions to Jack. He was both pleased and scared; he had been starting to suspect that the Bennett's were… Would have been nice to have something he'd thought lost forever, wished for with all his heart… But then, on the same front, it would also mean he would never be truly able to be a part of that same thing he'd wished for.

"Ah, here we are."

The drawing showed a simple log cabin with a log fence full of sheep, complete with lean to shelter for the animals. In front of the cabin a simple family stood. They were a little hard to make out, because of their details had become blurred with age, but you could tell they were a mother, father, son, and daughter.

"The one who drew these pictures was this little girl." Mrs. Bennett pointing to the daughter. "And this was her family. Her brother always taught her to see the fun and appreciate what she had, no matter what happened."

As the kids browsed through the charcoal drawings Mrs. Bennett started to tell them one of the oldest family stories that have been passed down." One day our ancestor was being bullied by a bunch of rich kids, when her brother came over and saw this he decided to intervene. He helped pick his sister up off the ground and said: "Come on we don't need to be around these guys." The bullies weren't done; they decided they turn their attention to her brother. Calling him things like a dirt crawler and is saying that no matter how hard he or any of his kind worked they would never have anything to show for it. Even going so far is to boast about their own expensive clothes and shoes comparing them to the siblings' outfits. The brother however only smiled and turned to them saying: **(1)** "I may have no money in my pockets, but I've got everything I could want. In fact who would want to be me?" His bold statements and show that he honestly did not care what the rich kids said cause the bullies to become speechless. That was not the first or the last time that her brother had shown her that it meant much more to be proud of who you are, and to find the fun in what you had then it was to actually have all the money of the world could offer.

When Sophie turned to a picture of a horse drawn cart, with siblings in the driver's seat, Mrs. Bennett started in on another tail. "The siblings learned all about running a farm from their father, and when the brother went to take the phlox fleece to market he always took his sister along for the ride. To help pass the time she learned how to play the banjo during those long trips."

"And the banjo has been an instrument taught through generation after generation in our family." Great grandpa said. This bit of information got a lot of attention.

"Can I learn?"

"Me too?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

The children started clambering to be taught causing the adults, and Jack, the chuckle. With the promise of banjo lessons everyone seem to quote quiet down again and the old book what became the center of everyone's attention once more.

"What were our ancestors' names?" Jamie asked.

"I'm getting there Jamie! Don't rush the story." Mrs. Bennett chided.

"Okay, okay." The boy sighed.

"K, k." Sophie clapped and tried to copy her brother.

Mrs. Bennett continued her story. "As I was saying he was her teacher, her protector, and her best friend. And his motto never changed."

"Who wouldn't want to be me?" The kids all leapt in.

"That's right. The family farm was built over 300 years ago. The family never had much but they never cared. In fact many could say that Mr. and Mrs. Overland and the two Overland children were one of the happiest families to live in the small village."

Jack froze! He could still hear Mrs. Bennett talking but he could not do anything but stare in complete shock.

"Their daughter Mary to Jacob Bennett and started this tradition of keeping family stories alive every year. Her name was Penny Overland."

"What was her brother's name?"

"That's another story."

"What! Can't just leave it there! Please! Please, don't stop!" The kids begged and while Mrs. Bennett waited for them to settle down, she kept the Kenai and Jack. The boy looked like he wanted to run away and jump for joy at the same time.

"If you want to hear the rest,… Jack why don't you turn to the page I marked with a bookmark."

Shaking slightly, partially because he was giddy with nerves and partially because _all_ of the room's eyes were on him, Jack moved to the book.


	15. If heaven needed her brother

**If heaven needed her brother they got a hero**

 **Song: Heaven was needing a hero**

 **By: Je Dee Messina**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

The thick pages reminded Jack of the books he'd read to his sister. The pages he passed were beautiful. One even showed a shepherd, with a familiar shepherd's crook, watching a flock. The drawing so lifelike, Jack could almost hear the being of the animals. Finally the bookmarked page came, a winter scene showing the two siblings have bully skating on the pond.

"That's the one." Mrs. Bennett said looking over the winter spirit shoulder. "You see the story of Penny Overland's brother starts when she was born. Her father told her about how her eight-year-old brother had promised to keep her safe and be the best big brother he could from the moment he first saw her. He kept that promise, teaching her to be happy and have fun no matter the circumstances. He loved and protected her with everything he had. He was her hero and one late winter day he proved it to everyone else as well."

She went to another picture a few pages further; the winter scene was still there but slightly different. A young woman was standing on the ice. "This is around the time she married Jacob Bennett. She came to the pond to talk to her brother. **(1)**

"The day that her brother proved to be her hero was also the last day she saw him. She remembered that day vividly. They had gone skating and she had been trying to it solo. Without warning the ice under her skates cracked. Frozen in fear she looked at her brother. He remained calm and helped her to stay calm as well. She trusted her brother would find a way out of the mess they were in. As he always did. He didn't let her down; he got on solid ice then encouraged her to move towards him. When she was in reach he hooked her, much like a shepherd hooks a sheep that is in danger, and flung her to safety. And that's when happened. The ice that was breaking gave way, her brother had switched places with her when he'd flung her, and he fell in."

All the kids looked shock! Jack on the other hand looked lost in thought.

"She had run home, but there was nothing anyone could do. When the sun set a few hours later the ice had covered the whole. There was no way to get to him safely. When spring came and it was safe to look, there was nobody found. At first the family felt that they would never find closure, but it was Penny who finally got them out of their sadness. She remembered how much he had valued and in encouraged fun in all situations, even ones as sad as the loss of a loved one. Not to be disrespectful but to honor the loved ones by cherishing the good times not the sat. So she took those lessons to heart and with her help the family returned to the happiness they'd had before, if a little different. She didn't change herself, she simply used her own personal skills to help her brother's memory and ideas live on. She missed him greatly but she knew that he would always be her hero, and how he was a hero in the villager's eyes as well."

Jack came out of his thoughts with tears in his eyes. The scenes Mrs. Bennett described linking perfectly with his own memories including this tale of Penny, though he hadn't known who she was at the time, talking at the pond before her wedding. He had stood in a tree while she spoke to the frozen water. Hearing her words as they touched his heart!

"I guess heaven was needing a hero someone just like you!"

Jack came over and wrapped protective armor on Jamie and Sophie. Then he hesitated, but Mrs. Bennett, no Mary, waved him closer. The three of them joined her by the book as she turned to the next picture.

This was a portrait. A close-up look of Penny's brother. There were obvious tear stains on the page, Penny had looked at this picture a lot, but the drawing was clear as if it had been drawn yesterday. A tall, lanky teen wearing a simple wool shirt and a pair of leather pants held in place by straps of leather bound around and up his legs. He held a hand carved shepherd's crook and a smile full of love and fun lighting up his face. His eyes seem to be plotting some prank. His hair was in disarray, as if he had never combed it a day in his life. When Jamie side he spun around to stare at the guardian of fun.

"His name was Jackson Overland." Mary turned to look at Jack as well.


	16. Family reunited after 300 years

"Well!" Grandpa Bennett said. "They could be us."

The adults like a group of bobble heads as they glanced between 300-year-old drawing and the white haired boy in the living room with them.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what's your name?"

Jack gulped at Uncle Tom's question. Mary had figured it out but was it okay to tell the others. In the end Jack decided to tell the truth. "Frost. Jack Frost."

There were a few eyes that blinked in shock at that one. "As in the winter elf from the Christmas movie?" Mr. Bennett, Albert, asked. Mary elbowed her husband. "What?!"

"In honesty," Jack answered looking a bit upset. "I think someone, _cough_ bunny _cough_ , did that to get on my nerves. But that was far better than some of the evil impersonations out there. I mean, just because winter can be harsh doesn't mean I am a killer."

None of the adults knew what to say to that. Mary picked up the book. She had one last piece of the puzzle and she thought she had better bring it out before the rest of the family started to think Jack was crazy or dangerous. She went to the very back page and stuck her finger in the small cut in the binding. Out of that cut she pulled a folded sheet of paper.

"What's that mommy?" Sophie asked.

"The hidden treasure of this book." Those words got everyone's attention. Mary unfolded the sheet and began to read.

Dear finder,

Congratulations on finding the secret of my book. This is my own way of playing treasure hunt, a trick my brother showed me, and I thought it fitting for such an important note. I hope that, like the tradition of telling family stories in a celebration of thanks, this book will remain in the family. These drawings, which I started when I first got this book on my fifth birthday or my memories and tell the amazing story of not only me but my hero! My brother Jack was a hero all his life, and that showed the most in the day he saved my life at the cost of his own. And I believe he's still doing his heroic work, bringing joy in good and hard times, now. He was called out of this world, but he would never stop being Jack. So I know he is a guardian angel, a heroic one at that, the looks over and protects all the children and adults. I felt him, especially around winter, and know that he still out there. So to whoever finds this note, treasure the knowledge that the guardian angel Jack Overland will watch out for you.

Sincerely,

Penny Bennett

Mary handed the note to Jack, who took it with such a delicate touch he seemed to think it would crumble or disappear. "She never stopped believing in me. She may not have seen me, and I may not have remembered her, but she believed enough to feel when I was there." Jack hiccupped.

"Yes, she truly did!" Mary confirmed.

"Wait! Are you… Are you saying that you're…?"

Wiping his eyes dry Jack looked at the Bennett's, old and young, and said: "300 years ago I was Jackson Overland. After I saved Penny I was chosen to come back as Jack Frost. At first I didn't know who are used to be, but I always stayed the brother my sister remembered."

"You're my uncle!" Jamie shouted enjoy and tackle hugged Jack so hard they fell over.

"That's right kiddo!" Jack hug Jamie with all he had the rest of the kids soon joined the hug.

The rest of the adults, besides Mary, looked frightened however. When Jack saw this, he began to worry. Where his fears going to come true? Did he find his family only to lose them?

Jamie however came to his aid. "Stop looking like that! Jack is a kind, fun, and caring person! He's a hero, a guardian, and it doesn't matter that he is different. Or the winter spirit Jack Frost, he's _family_!"

Mary and Albert looked proudly at their son. "Well said!" Albert played arm around Jack shoulders. "Welcome home!" With that he and Mary joined the group hug.

Soon after the other adults followed suit. Jack knew that for the older ones this, having a spirit in the family, was going to take some getting used to. But he had his family back and he wasn't going to let that detail ruin this moment. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" He shouted.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They returned.

* * *

 **The main story plot stops here, but I still have songfics I will be posting. A few are requests others stories that I came up with. Hope you will continue to follow, favorite, review, and recommend.**


	17. Diffrent after today

**Song: After today**

 **From: A Goofy movie**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **There was a request for some more of the family, possibly the kids, to come back and have more of a roal in the story. That got me thinking, so here is the first of a set of chapters featuring the kids.**

* * *

Jack was thoroughly enjoying the Thanksgiving party, especially now that the mystery was solved and he was accepted as part of the family. He intended to remember every story and the people they told about.

He was just humming the song to commit to memory when he noticed one of the cousins was moping. "Hey." Jack said as he walked over to him.

"Oh hey Jack." The cousin replied.

"What's up, you seem down."

"Sorry, my mind wandered."

"Where to?"

"School."

"Ick! Why go there?"

"No reason."

The quick answer and hunched shoulders said otherwise, but Jack decided to be tactful over blunt. "So, you're Max right?"

Max looked shocked "how'd…?"

"Good with names."

"Yeah I guess you are."

"You got any good friends back on?" Jack asked trying to keep him talking.

"To best buds."

"Any… Girls?"

Max blushed at Jack's question. "There is one… Roxanne. She doesn't really notice me… But I'm going change that."

"Sounds like you've got a plan and it sounds fun!"

"Max smiled and turned fully to face Jack." You have no idea." (1)

His description of how people picked on him hurt Jack. He knew the feeling of being picked on, 300 years of it in fact, and he turns out he wasn't alone.

The other cousins jumped into the story. "I know what you mean." One of the girls said.

"The only time we get a break is during summer and the holidays. No homework, no bullies!"

All the cousins had now gotten in talking about school breaks. Excitement filled the air as they describe the school days before they were released. "After today I'm gonna be cruising."

Max joined in but he was mostly thinking about something or someone in particular. "After today she'll be mine."

"After today my brain will be snoozing." As the cousins chatted, Jack heard Max talking to himself.

"Just think of all the time I've been losing finding the right thing to say. She looks right through me and who could blame her? I need a new me, plus some positive proof I'm not just a goof."

The kids are really hyped up now, they nearly shouted as they continue to talk to each other. "Kiss the parents goodbye, gonna party from now to the end of July! Things will be going on way after today."

"I wish that this was the day after today." Max whispered to himself his eyes far away and distant.

Everyone, including the adults who had overheard their kids, broke down laughing. This snapped Max out of his distant wanderings.

"I think you all just created a new story to add to our collection." Mr. Bennett said. She held up a camera. "Time to remember it."

Jack knelt between Max and Jamie as the flash went off.


	18. Intimate get togeather

**Song: Candace Party**

 **From: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

As Mary finished snapping five shots of the group Jack leaned back and thought about the stories new and old. That's when something struck him, the stories _new_ and old, there actually seemed to be a bit of a generation gap.

He looked at the kids, who were enjoying another round of sweets. Casually he commented:" Do you guys have any other stories you want to share? You know, about your stories?"

That got a few looks, but he couldn't place if they were confused, uncomfortable, cheeky, or happy looks. One of the older girls finally said:" our stories? Oh Jack, you ain't heard nothing yet!" She said her plate down and announced she wanted to share next.

"All right Candace!" Several of the kids shouted.

Even the adults seem to be excited. When she had everyone's attention she started tapping her foot, creating a beach you could dance to. **(1)** She looked over her shoulder. "Come help me out guys!" A stampede of kids lined up behind her as the kids are saying Candace narrated.

"One night when my folks were out and I was in charge my get together of friends grew before I even realized it had. One minute there were three of us the next the whole block was throwing down in the house.

I was rushing around desperately trying to keep the house in one piece as the crowd kept growing. Over and over I tried to deny things were getting out of hand but it was a horribly lost cause. The guests kept cheering me on for throwing the party of the year. When my folks came home early they found the house (thankfully) in one piece, me running my head off to keep it that way, and so many kids the whole town was probably present.

A few stern words and stairs later the crouch cleared out and I was standing before them sheepishly. 'I swear was supposed to be just a few friends, just an intimate get together. I don't know how this happened!' I pleaded. They continued to stare me down any in the end I was grounded for two weeks. But on the plus side I was the talk of the town and I learned to keep my get-togethers more structured."

The singers struck a pose and everyone clapped. Candace bowed then turned to her parents. "Don't worry! I'm not getting any ideas!" That sent Jack laughing so hard he floated on his back as his whole body shook.


	19. My dad's love and the open road

**Song: On the open road**

 **From: goofy movie**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

"Okay, you thought that was good?" Max commented.

Jack smiled as he regained control of his laughter. "Sorry, used to do similar stop with my folks. Spontaneous parties are always fun, although I will admit they have their... Consequences. Then again family parties are always better."

"Does your family have a lot of parties?" Max asked.

"Parties were few and far between in my time. But that's what made them all the more special!"

"He said family parties were better than the spontaneous ones, did you have a lot out of town relatives come? Or did you ever travel to visit family?"

"My folks came to settle in the colonies, so all our extended family were an ocean away." That's when Jack noticed that everyone seem to be hanging on his every word. Not that he didn't like the attention, he had stories he wanted to share to, but he wanted to hear more about his family first. So he turned the question around. "Did you ever go on road trips?"

"Oh, oh, tell him about your summer trip Max!" Jamie enthused.

"I don't know…." Max looked a little unsure.

"Please!"

"Okay!"

"Yay!" Not just Jamie but almost all of the kids shouted in excitement.

Max took center stage and took on a look of pondering. "Two summers ago my dad and I went on a long distance road trip. I really didn't want to go at first, I wanted to stay and hang with my friends, but he insisted. So with a huge load strapped to the roof of our car we headed out." Max started whistling a tune that soon after a man, who looked a lot like him, took up. **(1)**

With his dad's accompaniment Max describes that first day of the travel. The close shaves with each merge, the construction zone they hit, and the many, many angry glares they received. "Once we hit more open highway we began meeting people, while we kept driving if you can believe it. There were the country singers, the truckers, the couples, the hitchhikers, and even a cat lady who drove a hot rod.

There was a small car full of nuns, a large limo with one lady, newlyweds who parachuted into a topless car, circus folks with two giraffes, firemen traveling cross-country, a party van delivering balloons, a florist transporting summer blooms, cops heading for a convention, and once we even met some stunned pilots.

For a good majority of the first few days I was a gloomy Gus, then I _finally_ warmed up and opened up to the adventure and the chance to connect with my dad."

The father wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders then gave him a new, messing up his hair in the process.

"Ah, dad!" Max hugged his father tightly receiving the same in return.


	20. I ain't got rhythm

**Song: Ain't got rhythm**

 **From: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

During all the stories and songs only one person had been a side letter. Jack had seen them tapping their foot or drumming their fingers but never did he sing or even hum. The winter spirit could see that he wished he could but for some reason he held himself back. Finally Jack voiced his wanderings.

In response the boy blushed. "I can't!"

"Why not Dimitri?"

"As I don't have any sense of rhythm."

Jack gave him a skeptical look.

 **(1)** "It's embarrassing and stupid but I took a nap and a metronome section of a music store." Jack looked shocked and Dimitri nodded his head as if knowing exactly what Jack would say next and deciding to beat him to the punch. "Long, _long_ story! When I woke up the multitude of ticking beats caused me to completely lose my sense of musical timing. The noise in my head gets so bad I can't keep any music straight."

Jack looked at Dimitri's foot, tapping again, and pointed out. But he batted the ideal way with perfectly timed waves of his hand. "I used to have dreams of being a great drummer but I know that out of the question. So let's just drop it."

"You're kidding me!" As they talked Dimitri's tapping started to be added to and a song performed as the family caught on to it and added more sounds, the spoons here, the banjo there, and several hands clapping.

Jack nodded his head to the family: "They seem to think otherwise."

As the song built Dimitri started to actually take notice.

"I think it's time to try again." The winter spirit went to the kitchen and came back with pots, pans, bowls, and to would spoons. "Mary going to borrow these okay." Jack said as he set up the pans before Ms. Bennett could say a word.

"Something tells me this is only the beginning, Jack is going to become a big part of this family I just know it." Mr. Bennett whispered to his wife.

Dimitri tentatively tapped the makeshift drums then as his confidence grew started going all out. A smile lit up his whole face. "Hey! I got rhythm!"


	21. Saturday Mornings

**Song: One Saturday Morning Theme**

 **From: ABC Disney's One Saturday Morning**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

My looked expectantly, "what song is next? It's been too long since I played!"

"Well then," Max said. "Why don't we give you a workout!" He turned to the others, "how about we _tell_ everyone of what our favorite day is?!"

"All right!" Timmy cheered.

"Let's do it!" Susan agreed enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah," Dimitri spun the wood spoons with a practiced move, looking for all the world like a professional drummer. "This is going to be awesome!"

 **(1)** Max and Candace started by describing Monday, the ground of the starting a work/school week, but then ended the verse with the question: "What would make it all feel real fine?"

"Where every kid answered with: "One Saturday morning!"

They describe Tuesday, the remainder that the week was still young. When the question was asked again Jack caught on and added his voice to the chorus of kids. "One Saturday morning!"

Dimitri worked the drums expertly as the third verse started. Max and Candace told of Wednesday and Thursday, the middle days of the week that were like the crest of the hill where at the top you could see the just the nation and the going was a little easier. "This time the question was different" "what's strung real loose, but plays like a fiddle?"

The answer was the same bill and shouted with even more enthusiasm.

Friday's told of the end and the exit that was in sight. This time the question returned to the original version and Max and Candace saying with all their hearts. The answer was just as strong and it Dimitri worked the pots, pans, and bowls for all he had.

Mr. Bennett saw his wife crying a little. "Don't worry, he's being careful, and look at what fun he's having."

"You're right; I just wish Jack hadn't taken my best ones." The adults laughed at the comment as Dimitri's drumming reached a crescendo.

"Five hours of summer, once a week!"

"One Saturday morning!"

Two more times this route was repeated each repeat gaining volume. On the fourth and final repeat the words ended in a cheer complete with jumping and clapping.

"There is no doubt, you guys are definitely descendants of the one and only guardian of fun, Me!"

The kids tackled Jack and a giggle fest ensued.


	22. Ways to strangthen a family belief

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm still working on this ark of the story so there may be another break soon but I didn't want to keep you hanging any longer!**

 **The idea for this ark came from Randomly Talented.**

 **If anyone has songs or ideas they would like me to try please send me PM's and reviews. I'd be happy to oblige!**

* * *

It started is only a few small hiccups. And elbow that went through his arm, a pair of eyes that passed over him, but it soon became painfully apparent that the adult members of the family were starting to stop believing in him. When Jack noticed this he realized that deep down, he thought that this was inevitability. He himself would probably let a lot of belief fall away when he was human and the world _realistic/scientific_ knowledge had grown a lot in the last 300 years. That made it even harder for people to just accept things that could not be proven. And the proof they did have was easily explained away. The floating pots and pans he'd brought for Dimitri; that was just one of the many kids who were present, his face a blur from his fast movement. The ramps attention the younger family members gave him; I huddle for a shared game. The wind and ice that followed him everywhere; nothing but the early cold of November. Still knowing all this didn't make it hurt any less but his family, his sister's descendants, wouldn't believe in him. And it was hard to accept.

Jack was in the only one who saw what was happening. Jamie noticed the interactions, or lack thereof, and how they hurt his friend/many times great uncle. Eventually he walked over to his parents.

"Mom, dad?"

"What's up Jamie?" Mary asked.

I'm worried about Jack." Jamie held his breath. Had his parents stop believing too?

Albert heaved a sigh. "So you noticed to huh?"

Jamie let the breath he'd been holding out in relief. "Yeah, what happened? Everyone could see him not long ago?"

Mary drew her son into a hug. "The best I can guess is shock."

"What do you mean?"

"When people are shocked all rationalized sanction goes out the window and their guard goes down. That leaves us open to what we usually would push away as in possible, so therefore not real, and we accept things more."

"The only problem," Albert continued. "Is that when we get a chance to calm down that tendency to try and explain everything comes back and once again we brush off what can't be explained."

"But what about the stories, the drawings? Wouldn't that prove Jack _is_ real?"

"That sketchbook/album has been missing for years; all the stories and drawings in it are new to almost everyone. Even to those who have heard and seen them before the letter from Penny I found has never been seen." Mrs. Bennett explained.

"But, you two believe!"

"I'd like to think that it's because we still have some childhood like belief in us. But in all truth I'm not sure why we are different." Mr. Bennett said.

Jamie thought for a moment. His dad had been the first two, literally, bumped into Jack and that had been after a bit of Jack's magic and hit them. His mom had seen Jack and spoken to him and that had been connected to the album, its drawings, and the letter which gave her a start. Maybe the right combination of the two was what was needed, but how to do that. That's when the memory of that night when he'd been about to give up his own belief came back to him.

Jack had frosted the window and drawn Easter images, then brought the one of the rabbit to life. The magic of that moment had brought his belief flooding back. And when the rabbit had become a flurry of snowflakes he'd been trying to puzzle out what happened. While puzzling a flake had landed on his nose and that reminded him of the same: Jack Frost nipping at your nose.

Jamie's eyes lit up with an idea. "What if Jack told some of his stories and while doing it showed off some of his magic?"

"It may work, but remember Jamie, after a while they still might write it off as a dream or something of the like." Mr. Bennett cautioned.

"Not if they all have the exact same memory, and if Jack comes back every year and does it again…." He left it open to see if his parents would come to the same idea he had.

"Then it would become harder and harder to brush it off as the stories are added to the families collection." Mrs. Bennett finished.

"Right! I'm going to go tell Jack!"

As Jamie left to do just that Mary and Albert shared a smile, proud of how caring and creative their son was.

When Jamie told Jack his idea, the winter spirit didn't quite know what to say. Using his magic in the way Jamie suggested was something he had little practice in. Then again since joining the guardians he'd had been able to learn a lot. In his years alone practicing and learning his powers had been mostly trial and error in isolated places so that the inevitable backfires couldn't cause any major damage or harm. But by training with bunny, Sandy, tooth, and North, Jack had been astonished by how much he'd learned and grown. So much in fact that, even though he didn't know for sure if the snow creation idea would work for long, he was eager to give it a try.

"What you think Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Let's do it!"

"All right! Hey everyone, Jack's going to tell us some stories!"

The kids rushed over to them, Jack and Jamie noticed that several adults gazed around the room with confused looks on their faces. Reason clouded minds struggling to see the person who was supposed to go next, but they didn't let it bother them.

"Okay," Jack started when the room was quiet. "Let's see." As he thought of a story to start with he built up his magic so he could create his Frost creations to add to the story.

* * *

 **I will also be creating a training story, like was mentioned in this chapter, to "Songs of 300 years". So stay tuned!  
**


	23. The voices now have faces

**Song: Voices**

 **By: Chris Young**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Frost magic used as illustration idea came from Randomly Talented. Thank you for the idea and your continued support.**

* * *

"Even when I first awoke from my pond I'd heard whispers in my head, whether I was making a big decision or just thinking all along certain trains of thought."

 **(1)** Frost started to spread along the windows beside Jack, beautiful stern patterns of security outside view, when they were completely covered Jack put his finger to the glass and started drawing. Two men and a woman took shape. Then Jack held out his hands and concentrated. The drawings walked out onto his palm and became 3-D. They gained features that sculpted them into individuals. Jack then gently blue on them and they grew in size.

The younger of the two men walked to stand in front of Jack, his features showed their resemblance easily. "Now I know who each of those voices are. There is my dad saying work that job, but don't work your life away. "The woman then stepped up to stand by the man." My mama telling me to drop some cash in the offering plate on Sunday." The elder of the two men then took his place by the other frost creations. "My granddad saying you can have a few, but don't ever cross that line."

The frost people, re-creations of his parents and grandfather, then started to walk among the family. As they smiled at the seated people they were met with open mouths, wide eyes, and reaching hands. Everyone there was astonished and wonderfully amazed at the magic before them. You could see a few members of the family trying desperately to explain what they were seeing to themselves but Jack didn't let that get to him as he described the various times, in his 300+ years, that the words of the people who cared for him had helped him.

He drew and created another woman as he continued describing the advice that's stuck with him all these years. "My dad said quit that team and you'll be a quitter for the rest of your life. And of course mama telling me to say a prayer, every time I lay down at night!" The new Frost creation was now done; she was an older woman who looks to be about the same ages Jack's grandfather. Jack smiled at her wistfully: "grandma always said if you find the one you better treat her right." Jack's grandma re-creation went to walk among the watching and listening family members as the guardian of fun slowly drifted off the floor to float among the frost people. He stopped above the one of his father and repeated one of the pieces of advice the man had given him. Next was the one of his mother, then his grandfather, and grandmother.

The frost creations made their way back to the area next to the window and Jack landed beside them. "I'll never forget those voices and now also never forget the people who gave their advice to me. _And_ to top it off, you can all hear and learn from them to through my story." All five of them bowed.

It was silent for a beat then a single clap broke the silence. That one clap grew to a crescendo as more hands joined in.


	24. Dance to the Jungle Rhythm

**Song: Jungle Rhythm**

 **From: Jungle Book 2**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Temperature powers idea came from Randomly Talented.**

 **Please review and tell me how I'm doing! I love to hear from you all.**

* * *

"That was _so_ cool Jack!" Max exclaimed. "I didn't know you to bring ice to life."

"Well I don't actually bring ice and frost to life." Jack explained. "It's more like I create intricate puppets and my powers move them like invisible strings."

"Amazing!" Candace said. "What else can you do?"

Jack thought about that. "Let's see. I can-"

"Can you dance?" Timmy interrupted. That caused everyone to giggle but Timmy paid them no mind as he focused on Jack.

"Oh, I can dance. In fact I know a dance that I'm sure none of you have seen yet." Jack turned back to the window. "I was once in India-"

"India? But isn't really hot there?" Timmy interrupted again.

Jack turned back. "Yes, at this very moment it is in fact 81°F, that's 27°C, with the humidity of 85%."

The adults looked skeptical until one of Jamie's uncles shouted: "he's right!" And showed his phone screen that displayed the current temperature in Mumbi India.

"How did you do that?" Grandpa Bennett asked, eyeing Jack as if the white haired boy he may have a hidden phone of his own.

"Part of being a spirit with ties to nature." Jack explained as he used his staff to lean and recline against. "I know the weather conditions all over the planet."

"But if India is hot, how can you have spent time there?"

"I can control the temp around me so I stay comfortable in just about any climate, though if I fly over an active volcano I have a very hard time compensating."

"So you don't stick with winter all the time?"

"I bounce around, and every so often I get a request to help other spirits with the weather. However mostly I stick to winter."

"Requests to help with the weather?" Jamie asked curious.

By this time Timmy had crossed his arms and was starting to pout. Completely forgetting that he was the one who had asked about India's temperature, Timmy thought the conversation had fallen far, far away from his original question about Jack's dance moves.

This did not go unnoticed by Jack who decided to answer Jamie's question and at the same time bring the conversation full circle. "Yep, In fact, it was one such request that brought me to India in the first place." He looked at the window again and a great idea struck him. "Hey, want to help me make some more Frost drawings?" Soon every window was being used as a canvas as clouds, trees, rain, and wind pictures were drawn to help Jack illustrate. "Great job everyone." The spirit noticed the rapt attention everyone, young and old, were giving him. He brought the drawings out of the glass and made them 3-D.

"A rain spirit had asked me to help make one major downpour over the jungle." Jack started his story; he moved the creations in front of him and adding miniature versions of himself and the rain spirit. "I added the cold front that would be big enough to cause the right conditions and together the needed rain fell. It was after the rain stopped that I heard the sounds of the jungle below." The windows were frosted again and the family of Bennett's joined Jack in making various animals.

 **(1)** "As the sun came out I heard the animals awake and their sounds began to merge into a kind of rhythm. The rhinos grants of pleasure in the cool air, the birds calls and tapping as they shook the trees, the bees buzzing in their search for nectar. When I looked to the rain spirit they started to swing and shake their arms to the sounds.

'It's the jungle rhythm." They told me when they saw my questioning face. "Don't fight it, just let the freedom of the music movie you.'

I took their advice and was soon dancing right along with the spirit and animals. They stomped their paws, flap their wings, trumpeted, cawed, chattered, bayed, honked, and howled. I saw monkey swinging through the trees. A pack of wolves howling with the harmony, and even more. It moved to me with its feelings of freedom, craziness, and just plain fun!"

With each word and description the images on the window started dancing to life. Small bees buzzed around, wolves ran and chased in circles, and monkeys swung from the ceiling and scampered on the ground. Rhinos, elephants, and large cats lifted kids and adults alike onto their backs. The living room became a combination dance floor and circus seen. Everyone was clapping, trumpeting, chattering, or singing. The Bennett family became a jungle of animals. Jack truly doubted anyone would soon forget this, not with all of them experiencing it at the same time.


	25. Uncle Bubba can dance

**Song: If Bubba can dance**

 **By: Shenandoah**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **The character of Uncle Bubba in this chapter is based off my own family's "Uncle Goofy", who is actually my adult cousin but he will always be Uncle Goofy to me. Shout out to you!**

* * *

As the animals started to become snowflakes everyone kind of flopped into chairs to catch their breath.

"That… Was the most fun… I've had dancing… In a long time!" Grandpa Bennett said between breaths. Nods confirmed that many others agreed with that statement.

"I'm glad; it's what I do best!" Jack said.

"Dancing or having fun?" Dimitri asked.

"I meant creating and having fun, but thanks for the compliment on my dance moves."

Everyone laughed at the little sly word joke jack had just created.

"But seriously Jack," Jamie inquired, "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Well some I gained and picked up from my 300 years of traveling the globe. But got my start from my uncle Bubba."

"Who is your uncle Bubba?" Great grandpa asked. Jack didn't answer right away. His eyes got a faraway look to them and he absentmindedly started to balance on the crook of his staff while the stick stood upright.

"Wow!" Timmy whispered to Jamie "how does he do that?"

"I'm not sure, but it's really cool isn't it?!"

"Definitely, do you think I could learn to do that?"

"I don't know? It never hurts to ask."

Timmy looked at Jack, and began to get a little worried. "He doesn't look like himself; do you think he's okay?"

Jack must've heard that last part because he shook his head and gave everyone a bashful smile. "Sorry, got lost in my memories for a bit."

"Does that happen a lot?" Mary asked with concern.

Jack shrugged. "300 years is a really long time to have a _BIG_ gap in your memories. Or at least that's what Tooth says. I got most of my important ones all at once not long ago, but every now and then one will trickle in and that small memory opens a lot more if I think on it. Just now I remembered my uncle Bubba when I was thinking about where I learn to dance, focusing on him brought back all of my memory of him in one rush."

"So… Who is your uncle Bubba?" Great grandpa asked again gently.

"He was the family clown. A lot of my own jokes and pranks came from watching him. Most everyone called him fondly by uncle Goofy. He lived in town and worked in the general store, but he was a Mr. fix-it. Everyone knew he was the one to go to for repair. He was a great worker; it was on his down time that his goofy side came out. You know what, let me show you."

Jack smoothly and easily did a quick back-flip off his staff and then lifted the stick off the ground as if it had never been standing there with him on it as if it was cemented to the floor. Timmy made a mental note to ask Jack about that staff again later.

Instead of going to the window this time Jack started a snowfall in the living room. "This medium will better capture uncle Bubba." He explained as he continued to work the snowflakes into existence. Then the wind came into play, the light breeze moved the snow and seemed to gather it into shapes till a tall man with a mop of hair and a face that looks like it could break into a grin at any moment became clear.

While most of the family focused on the snow great grandpa took up the old album Mary had found and carefully leafed through it. Eventually he found a charcoal drawing of a look-alike to Jack's work. The old man's eyes sparkled with belief. It had been itching at him but it wasn't till now that he allowed himself to believe it.

Jack smiled, a bit sad like he had it the frost creations of his parents, and grandparents, at the snow uncle Bubba. His goofy grin returned though as he started his tale. **(1)** "I didn't think I was ever going to be good at dancing, my long arms and legs always going all over the place, but when I saw my uncle cutting the rug I had only one thought _; if he can do it so can!_ He was showing off his moves for the first time in our farm's front yard, and my mouth was hanging open during the whole thing."

The snow uncle Bubba then started to do various dance moves, the hint of a grin becoming a real one. "He was to stepping, sliding, and scooting with ease. I instantly asked him, after he was done, if he'd teach me and with a hearty laugh he slapped his hand on my shoulder and agreed. I watched him with apt attention and soon I had built up my courage enough to try."

A snow Jack then appeared to the right of his dancing uncle. "I took a place beside uncle Bubba and followed his lead. I scooted, slighted, to stepped, and I even started to add my own touch to the moves. From that day on I took every opportunity to watch and dance with my uncle goofy." The two snow beings bowed deep and then swirled into a confetti of individual flakes. Much to the delight of all those who tried to catch them.

Great grandpa got up and made his way to Jack. "My boy, forgive me for taking so long to _truly_ believe your story." The old Bennett put his arm around Jack shoulders. "You're my many times great relative through and through. And I hope that we will be having you join us and tell us your tales for years to come."

"You can count on it!" Jack said


	26. Years of prayers

**Song: Prayers**

 **By: Chris Hawkey**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

"So," great grandpa looked at his ancestor. "300 years, you must have seen a lot in all that time."

Jack smiled. "You don't know the half of it."

The old Bennett nodded. His smile turned down slightly, not quite a frown but not as bright a smile as before. "I've seen things, felt things that have been hard and still stick with me. On the other hand I've also lived through many wonderful times too." The two had moved to an armchair at the back of the room. Everyone seemed to sense that their conversation was a private one and other chatter broke out as the family discussed the amazing stories and accompanying magic. "You didn't… Happen to be anywhere near the battles of… Certain wars… Were you?"

Jack's smile fell a bit as well. "I'm sorry to say that I've seen quite a few."

Great grandpa Bennett nodded again, then put his chin on his folded hands, elbows propped up against his knees.

Jack wanted to get off the sad memory train they were on and took great grandpa's sad body language as a cue to change the direction of the conversation. "But, like you said, also seen many wonderful things as."

Great grandpa lifted his head and his smile returned to its former shine.

"In fact, I have been there for many answered prayers."

"Really?" The older Bennett questioned.

"Yep!" Jack looked a bit cheeky.

"Just what have you been doing?" Great grandpa looked be be-musingly his ancestor.

"Well,… I May have listened on one or two calls for help. I may have added my prayers to the pool, couldn't hurt right?" Jack put a finger to his chin as if he were thinking, but his eyes showed that he was enjoying the memories of his eavesdropping. **(1)** "There was the rookie ballplayer that was so nervous about hitting a pitch he was shaking. His swing came out true and made a home run with the bases loaded. The short kid who wanted to be a six-foot basketball player. In a few years he had a major growth spurt. The teen that got to drive his grandpa's Chevrolet, I wrote in the passenger seat as he thanked God for the opportunity. That was an amazing ride by the way!" A chuckle escape Jack's listener. "Oh that isn't an even the funniest one. There was the time I was at a 21-year-old's birthday and he got to the point that the room spun around him." That made his listener full out laugh.

Others were now starting to listen in, getting the sense that the topic of conversation had moved away from private territory.

"I have visited a lot of hospitals and heard many families praying for loved ones. My favorite was a little girl who was fighting cancer. 'Just one more day!' Was the prayer murmured over and over again. That one day made all the difference as she started the climb to recovery. Now she's cancer free!" Thankful happy smiles shined at this. "Prayers for Cars to last just a bit longer. And for the soldiers who fight plus their family, especially their moms. Pleads and bargains to get out of tight situations." The family was swaying to Jack's song, taking in all the stories. "I once sat in a waiting room with a worried soon to be father as he prayed for his wife and child's safety. Twins, one girl and one boy, greeted him a few _long_ hours later."

Jack sat back, as he sang the prayers wrote themselves in frost along the walls, like a memorial of angered proclamations of faith! "The prayers I have prayed, it's amazing what belief and faith can do! Someone is always listening!"


	27. Time to go

There were more than a few yawns going around. The sky was completely dark and the clock read 11pm.

"Time for bed." Miss. Benet said.

"AWWWWWWWW!"

"Just a few more stories? Please!" Jamie begged.

"Sorry! We have a long drive home, and should get all the sleep we can." One Aunt said.

"And our plane leaves at 12noon." One Uncle conceded.

Hearing all this Jack winced. In truth he had a lot of winter prep to do, as well as winter itself to control in the area's that had already received it. Not to mention his Guardian duties to top it all off. He had taken most of the day off, and had a feeling it was going to bite him in the butt tomorrow. "I should probably go too; I got a _LOT_ of work to get back to."

All the Benet's looked sad to hear this.

"Can't you stay till morning? Get some rest before you go back to work?" Great Grandpa asked.

"Unfortunately no!" At the worried looks he continued: "Don't worry, I'm used to having a heavy work loud. I've got my winter work to the point where I can do it in my sleep." _And there have been times I have_. He added to himself.

"But what about your Guardian work?" Max asked.

"I'm getting there."

Jack got up and stood awkwardly for a moment. "I don't suppose I can get a hug before I go?"

A surge of young kids and teens ran into a group hug with Jack in the middle. The adults made a second ring, as everyone gave their many greats uncle the hug of a life time.

"Promise you'll come back next year!" Candace requested!

"Not even an active volcano could keep me away!"

* * *

He didn't leave right away; a few miner details had to be taken care off. Mainly the biggest bag he could carry being filled with left overs for him to enjoy. As he hung the bag from the crook of his staff and lifted onto the wind he waived at the whole Benet clan who stood on the front lawn below him.

On the wind, headed towards Canada, Jack was already thinking of stories for next Thanksgiving.

* * *

 **This is not the end of the story. Thanksgiving is a multi part tail, similer to** **'Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children'. Part two will be coming soon.**


	28. Next year problems

**Part 2**

 **Next year**

* * *

Jamie couldn't get to sleep. He was so excited for tomorrow, all day family had been arriving, cars now parked in the driveway so tight that they were bumper-to-bumper. And more were due to arrive by plane late this evening, Jamie's father was already on the road to the airport as their pickup. The refrigerator was now stocked full with premade meals that would be warmed up for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner. As well as pies, custards, crumbles, and just about every other kind of baked good.

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and once again the whole family together, including many greats uncle Jack Frost! Jacket visited Jamie throughout this year as often as he could. He also heard, through email, post mail, and phone calls that he'd been doing the same to various other family members. He promised them all the same thing every time he left, "I'll see you on Thanksgiving!"

Thanksgiving was only a few hours away and Jamie could close his eyes and actually sleep, as far too wired with excitement!

* * *

Jack groaned as he asked wind to take him to Russia. A last-minute blizzard, category six, had been called and he is not happy about it. These kind of things happened every once in a while, it wasn't a surprise or anything, but it couldn't have happened at a worse time. He had been working extra hard to make sure all of his duties, winter and guardian, were taken care of so that he could spend all of tomorrow with the Bennett's, his family! Now he was almost on the other side of the world with a duty that was going to take him quite some time and a whole lot of energy.

"Nothing I can do about it now, just get it done and hopefully have time and energy to get back to America without any trouble." He told the wind.

In situations like this, where his winter duties and is guardian duties seemed to contradict each other, he had created a system so that he could do both. When he got to the area were in the blizzard was supposed to happen he did a preliminary search for any villages, towns, settlements, or cabins that might have occupants in the blizzard's path. No towns or settlements to be seen but there was one cabin with a family of four. Finding them he put his plan into action, Jack created small almost minuscule ice pieces that blew on the wind with ease. These pieces were similar to his magical fun snowflakes, but they gave the receiver a sudden burst of caution. When they were hit with the small ice they got the feeling a storm might be coming, regardless of if there was a cloud in the sky or not. That caution caused them to start battening down the hatches.

Jack then began to build the blizzard to its height in slow increments, the building storm plus their already perceived caution made sure that the family was square and ready by the time the snow started to fall. Once the storm was in full swing and would hold its own, Jack then used a trick he had learned from Tooth, Baby tooth, and the other mini tooth fairies, to slip inside. Once there his center started to do it's job. North and bunny had instructed him in this skill, though their centers came out through the gifts they gave on their holidays they also have such a strong presence that their centers seemed to fill the air around them. It only took a little while before the family, who were huddled together in fear of the storm, to bring out the board games, sit around the warm fire, swap stories, sing songs, and even play charades.

Jack left the family in high spirits, and took off for America. The only problem was that the storm and the release of energy to create the atmosphere of fun had completely drained his energy reserves. He nodded off in the air and almost dropped his staff, if the wind hadn't given him a sharp jolt of motion he probably would have done so. If he lost his staff he would plummet plummet to the ground, he still needed his conduit in order to fly on the wind's currents. They had already left the Russian forest of the blizzard, but wind knew Jack would not make it to America exhausted as he was. She turned them to the West from their current course and brought him to the closest forest she could find. There she set him down on an evergreen tree where he promptly curled up, his staff tucked close to his chest like a teddy bear, and fell asleep.

* * *

The Thanksgiving sun came over the horizon and Jamie awoke with it. In truth he had really been asleep but he figured he'd be to ramped up with today's activities to really notice until late tonight. He got dressed quickly and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Already food was being taken out of the fridge and the oven was preheating. Jamie didn't ask if he could be of help, he knew they would just tell him to stay out of the way for now, so he went to the table where he saw a stack of steaming hot pancakes. He had no sooner put all the cakes he wanted onto his plate and lathered them in syrup, then his sister and cousins came in to get their share. As he ate he eyed the pastries and other Thanksgiving dishes.

* * *

When lunch came everybody was there and ready to enjoy the festivities, except Jack. The kids were ushered out of the house, the adults talked as they went and played. They had the usual activities and even went and made a scare crow like Jack had shown them last year. As the hours passed though Jamie and several others started to get worried. Where was Jack?

Inside the adults were wondering the same thing, many were itching to hear more about Jack's past, their family history. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett continue to look out the window, as did great gramdpa, and many aunts and uncles, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue hooded figure as he came to join them.

* * *

Jack gave a small yawn as he awoke. It was a crick in his back and when he rolled over he found out why. One large pine-cone sat right where he had been laying. Arching his back and rotating his shoulders Jack cracked and stretched his muscles back into work function. That done he looked up to the sky to find the sun and see what time it was. When he located it he scrunched up his face confused. He'd been sleeping longer then he wanted to. It was almost nine or ten in the morning if his guess was right.

"I'm going to be late. Wind where are we anyway?" When he received the answer he nearly fell off the branch. "Oh no, oh no, **oh no**!" It may be the morning here but in Burgress it was late afternoon. He had so far to go, if he was lucky he'd make time for dinner, but more likely he wouldn't arrive until after they started the story telling.

He'd made a promise to be there, and he never broke a promise, he was already partially breaking it because he hadn't arrived early that day. With out further thought he leapt into the air, wind and Jack combing their power to rocket toward America. In his haste he neglected to notice the northern lights, guardian single flashing in the sky.


	29. Anger, worry, and sadness

**Sorry for the wait! The plot idea is based off of a suggestion from Randomly Talented, thank you for you ideas and support**

* * *

Bunny had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot in frustration. So preoccupied with brooding, that a _certain_ winter spirit had failed to arrive and was making them all wait, that he accidentally kept opening and closing tunnels randomly. If Tooth and Sandy hadn't been floating in the air they would have fallen into at least two tunnels each as they opened beneath their feet.

"I'm going to tan that kids hide!" The Easter spirit cursed.

Sandy's sand molded into an image of Jack then an extendible dog leash.

"Yes," Tooth agreed with the dream Guardian. "Jack has been diligent, careful, and on task for the last year. He's done everything he can; you can be easier on him just this once!"

Bunny crocked an eyebrow. "Be easier on him?" He said, looking at Tooth. "Give his some slack?" He turned his eyes on Sandy. "I don't think so, you give that kid an inch and he'll take a mile!"

Sandy and Tooth gave his reproachful looks. If they were going to say anything in response they didn't get a chance.

"Is everyone here and ready for meeting?" North's booing voice broke the silence as he purposely strolled into the room.

"No mate! We are not ready, because _someone_ has decided that he doesn't need to come to our meeting."

"Hmmmm." North looked at the skylight and then the window where Jack liked to enter when the skylight was closed. Neither showed any sign that the winter spirit had been near them nor did he see the Guardian of fun in the distance. "Anyone know vhy he's late?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK?" Bunny lost his barely contained temper. "HE'S EITHER IGNORING THE SIGNAL OR HE'S TOO LAZY TO COME!"

North shook his head; Bunny still had a lot of grumblings when it came to Jack. After the adrenaline rush of their fight with Pitch had worn off the two of them had been edgy around each other. A truce had sprung up but if anything went wrong, even a little bit, that seemed to fly out the window. North knew little about why this was, Jack was still a loaner on a lot of things and Bunny didn't talk about his feelings, but he had a feeling it had to do with the two's past experiences with each other and what had happened on, what they all now called, the Easter Fiasco.

"Net, I tink it is something else." North pulled on his beard for a second then came to a decision. "Ve need to find him and see if he needs help. Bunny, you go."

"WHAT!"

Tooth and Sandy did their best to hide their sinkers of laughter.

* * *

As the day went on, with still no sign of the family's missing member, the Benet's did their best to keep positive about the situation. _He promised to be here and he will be._ Was the unspoken thought on all their minds.

Dinner time arrived and everyone came in to the kitchen to heap their plates with the delicious dishes. The grace was said, with an added prayer of protection over Jack, and everyone dug in.

* * *

Jack arrived at Jamie's house, panting and ready to land. It was getting dark but he could see the scarecrow and leaf piles in the yard as evidence of the kid's earlier play. How he wished that he could have been there to join in. Touching down the winter spirit walked to the kitchen window and peeked inside. The family was talking and eating. He desperately wanted to join them but his mother's manners teaching stopped him.

" _If you are late it is polite to wait till there is a lull in conversation and meal before entering. If you bust in and just take a plate you will be working the pigs for three weeks_." Her voice rang in his mind. To work the pigs meant getting into the pen so they we're socialized which meant you ended up being covered in mud, pig slop, and pig manure. You had to teach the pigs not to nip or body check, and scolding a pig was never an easy or pleasant experience. His mom and the pigs weren't here but Jack had been put through that punishment enough times to not even consider going against the rule.

So he slumped to the porch floor. He hated how tired he was, he hated that his work had made him late, and most of all he hated not being in there with his family! His hatred quickly turned to sadness and snow, small and wet, came down in response to his mood.

* * *

 **There will be more songs I promise! hang in there with me. :)**


	30. A father's words

Jamie was munching on a drumstick or part of one at least, when he felt a shiver of cold. He immediately looked out the window. Snow, the kind that was wet and almost depressing to look at was falling outside. The boy excused himself and went to the back door. At first he saw nothing, and then when he looked to his left he saw the shape of a person sitting with their legs tucked up close to their chest.

The blue hood was up, that in its self wasn't really a sign of anything. However the slight shake of the shoulders and the barely audible sobs added to paint a scene of someone distraught and desperate to hide it. Now Jamie knew it was Jack, though his many times great uncle tried to never let any sign of sadness show when he was around the boy, Jamie had seen the slumped shoulder, the bowed head, the hoodie covering Jack's white hair, and the tall tail sign of that specific kind of snow before. Jack never talked about why he may be sad and Jamie had always figured the winter spirit would tell him when he was ready but the combination of signs he saw now screamed for someone to lend a helping hand or at least an ear.

"Jack?" he called quietly and calmly, trying not to scare his friend.

Jack's head came up fast. He spied Jamie and plastered a smile on his face. "Hay Jamie!" The Guardian of fun stood up, his back giving a sharp pain in protest. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving! What are you doing out here?"

"Just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"A lull in the meal, didn't want to interrupt." A quick flash of sadness crossed over him but he pushed it away. _Can't let the Guardian of_ _ **Fun**_ _be sad!_ He thought. The contradiction was at worst a sure way to tear down his center, or at least a sure way to cause worry to spread. Staying happy around others was something he had perfected long ago, it was harder when he was tired, upset, and or had things on his mind but had never been a problem in the past. However he had never had someone who knew him really well in the past either.

Jamie wasn't sure what Jack meant by a _lull_ but he had seen the sadness. "Ok, is everything alright?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"You were curled up like something was wrong. And," The boy motioned to the sad like snow that was falling.

"Oh, I'm just sorry I was so late." Jack tried to brush it off.

"You're ok right? What kept you?"

The young Bennet had said it in a way that sounded like he was worried but Jack, in his current state, heard it like he had imagined the boy would sound all day. Angry!

Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling! In a quiet, reserved voice, one that he had only ever used to talk to wind, the Man in the Moon, and once North (when they had all thought Sandy had died) before he said: "I'm soooooo sorry! A last minute blizzard came up and that combined with sowing fun in the family who was snowbound because of it wiped me out. Wind took me to a forest where I fell asleep and I didn't wake up till it was almost dinner time here. I came as fast as wind and I could make it happen but that took energy too and, and…I know there is no good reason for me being so late, I'm probably just making things worse by spouting excuses."

"That's enough of that!" Both boys looked at the door. Standing in the door frame was Mr. Bennet. He looked stern but understanding in the way only dads can. "We all know you have important work, two very important Jobs in fact, and we would never hold it against you! If you recall _**I**_ was late last year because of my work! Were we worried, Yes! That's what happens when you have a family, they worry about you. I bet you worried about your sister and parents 300 years ago, all even wager you worried about your extended village family as well. Am I right?"

Jack, eyes wide, nodded. He raised his hand and pulled down his hood.

"And when the worry went away did you care for any of them any less?"

Jack shook his head.

Mr. Bennet smiled and put an arm around first Jack's shoulders then Jamie's. "Then enough of the talk about being no good or what not. Let's get inside and have some dinner, then share our stories. I can guarantee everyone is looking forward to seeing and hearing from you Jack. If your still upset by your being late then we can figure out what we can do to stop it from happening again or find some way for you to let us know you'll be behind schedule in the future. But tonight is about being thankful and being together, and that is something we all can share!" Without further talk the adult Bennet stirred them into the kitchen.

* * *

Bunny grumbled and huffed to himself as he raced through his tunnels. He had let North talk him into fetching that pain in the tail, Jack Frost, again! He was not a messenger boy or a baby sitter. He was a strong mighty Pooken warrior. Someone who had fought hundreds if not thousands of battles, someone who had helped this and many other worlds grow with the power of the first light, someone who had dignity, and someone who made sure to be on time when something important like a Guardian signal went off.

"You had better be in trouble mate! Cause if you aren't you, will be when I get to you!"


	31. A good meal

The Bennett clan all turned when the back door opened. There was a happy smile on every face when they saw the ancestor who walked in with the father and son duo.

"Jack!" The word came from every voice, making a crowd of greetings come out as one shout.

"You're just in time for dinner. Grab a plate of food and join us!" Miss. Bennett said.

The Guardian of fun relaxed. Casually he said: "Thanks, I don't want to interrupt, don't mind me."

"Cough, bad idea, cough." Jamie tried to warn Jack but the damage had been done.

Aunt Greta, a large (not fat) women with a healthy completion and a strong build, not to mention a strong attitude when it came to eating healthy and well, walked purposely over to Jack and looked him over. She shook her head after a moment and murmured: "I don't think so! Your tired, drained would be a more accurate word, and you look like you haven't had a substantial meal in a while. Don't try to deny it." She then took Jack's hand and led him to the food table.

Jack had to lift into the air or be dragged like pull behind wagon. "I'm fine, really! Spirits don't—"

"I don't want to hear it. Food is energy, you may have to travel and all that for you jobs but at least while you're in my presence you **will** eat a proper meal and get your strength back!"

Jack looked back at Jamie, who just gave him a shrug as if to say I tried to warn you. Though the look in his eye seemed to say he agreed with his aunt.

Aunt Greta took a plate and then put a single helping of each vegetable on it. Carrots, peas, broccoli, cauliflower, green beans, red beans, baked beans, and a baked potato. The plate wasn't heaped full by any means, instead she had made sure that Jack would get a little of every veggie and still have room for another plate latter. "Sit here dear." She told him and placed the plate beside Max.

Jack did as he was told and then with her watching took a spoon full of peas and ate them. The taste of the sweet greens woke his stomach up. A low growl of hunger came from it and only quieted down when he chewed and swallowed. He continued to eat, slowly so he didn't make himself sick, and Aunt Greta smiled.

Jamie walked over, "She's a bit pushy when it comes to making sure everyone is healthy and well fed, she's a nutritionist. She'll make sure you get enough without stuffing you till you get sick."

"You could have given me a heads up, was she hear last year?"

"Yah and in fact she was the one who insisted you have all the left overs you could carry when you left. She told us when she arrived today that she was going to make it her mission to get you to eat more than sweets this year."

"Hay, I had some of the real," hear he made quotations with his hands "food last year. I shared with you guys."

"Yes, Jamie and the others told me." Aunt Greta said as she brought over some slices of turkey with stuffing, sweet potatoes, and scalloped corn. Placing them in front of Jack, having seen that his vegetables were gone, she continued: "I however believe that one needs to eat more than just a few shared tidbits."

"Don't fight her Jack, besides, I can tell your liking the food. Just eat." Jamie told his many times great Uncle.

Jack couldn't deny that he was enjoying having a full meal so he returned to eating.

* * *

The fall season was in full swing around the little pond just outside of Burgress. Otherwise known as Jack's pond by several of the residents, thanks to a certain group of kids who spread the name around, it was a favorite spot to come and enjoy a picnic or even go for a swim. In the fall it served as the best spot for flying kites and the winter always promised great skating. Today however it was vacant, of people any way. Several animals were enjoying the pond. Whether late migraters, those gathering for the winter, or the few fattening themselves up for hibernation, all interacted and called peaceful greetings as they went about their business. There seemed to be an unspoken rule in the nature world that this pond was a place of truce. Predator and pray alike came here and knew it was safe to do so, no killing or even hunting was allowed.

That was why it was with ease of mind that the animals went about their tasks. At least until they all started and stood still as statues when the sense of something coming their way came over the pond. Beside the rock outcropping that stood on one side of the pond a large tunnel opening appeared. Not two seconds later a human sized rabbit hoped out.

"Alright Frost, let's go! I can't believe you decided to…." Bunny stopped his rant when he realized Jack wasn't there to hear it. The animals looked at him then after a while went back to what they had been doing. Bunny scanned the trees, easy to do with most of the leaves gone by now, then the rocks looking up, down, behind, on top, and even checking under with his tunnels. "Hay! You're not playing a trick on me are you? Cause if you are you'll regret, I promise you that!" His words were lost to the animals that paid him little to no mind.

Completely at a loss, Bunny sat cross-legged on the ground. He had been sure this was where he would find Jack. _Since he wasn't here… come to think of it where else did the winter spirit hang out?_ Bunny rubbed the brig of his nose, a habit similar to how North tugged at his beard. _The North Pole was probably out, so the South Pole? Then there were also other cold places like the Himalayas, Russia, and Greenland._ Bunny shivered just thinking of these places. _Didn't Sandy say he liked dolphins? So maybe somewhere over the oceans? Just how am I supposed to look there?_

" **RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"** His roar/ scream sent every animal scattering. With an angry stamp he opened his tunnels again and set out. The flower that always popped up after it closed looked a little less sweet and a bit more pointed them usual.

* * *

Jack was full, not stuffed to the point of being sick; he had learned the difference after a few banquets at North's, but very happy and satisfied.

"Who's ready for some stories?" Aunt Greta asked a satisfied smile on her own face.

In answer there was a stampede of kids who rushed to the Livingroom followed by just as eager, if not more calm, adults. Jack was right between the two groups, all of his worries and fears gone!


	32. Hoedowns, what a good time

**Song: Good Time**

 **By: Alan Jackson**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **I mention talking with kids about alcohol in this chapter. This idea is one I personally believe and what was taught in my family, I do not want to pass judgment on anyone else's ideas or belief on the subject.**

* * *

Everyone settled in the Living-room, the adults taking the furniture and chairs brought in from the kitchen and the kids taking the carpeted floor. Jack for his part decided to balance on his staff to make as much room as possible.

"Who wants to start?" Mary asked.

Timmy shot his hand up, "I vote for Jack!"

"Me? Why not start with the family favorites and I go last like last year?" Jack asked both shocked and shy.

"But I wanted to hear your prayers story again. To be honest I was pretty sleepy when you told it last." Several of the kids gave bashful nods of consent to Timmy's confession.

Jack looked at the teens and adults, "I don't want to take up all our time."

"Nonsense," Great Grandpa said. "Why not have a turn then we'll all take a turn and if you'd like you can go again after a while."

"That sounds reasonable." Albert agreed.

"Alright!" Timmy cheered. "Do the prayers one, pleeeeeease!"

Jack's misgivings left him and he started in, telling of the funny, happy, pleading, and hopeful prayers he had heard and joined in over the years. Just like last year the prayers wrote themselves in frost around the room. Everyone's eyes sparkled at the magical display and the miracles/ answered prayers that came after each prayer.

The applause after Jack's song lasted a long time. Then Jim, a boy of 7 years, asked the question; "what made the teen think the room was spinning?"

Everyone over the age 21 and a few of the teens looked uncomfortable. But Jack just said; "he drink too much alcohol." As if it was the most common thing in the world to talk about with a young child. There were more than a few intakes of breath.

Jack took on one of his rare serious attitudes. "Hiding things like that only cause curiosity, which can lead to a wish to _experience_ alcohol _to its fullest_. That's what happened to the 21-year-old I told you about, or it could turn out _a lot_ worse!"

Jack's chiding, made all more serious because the fun guy was saying it that way, really got through. Jack looked at Tim again. "A lot of parties have alcoholic drinks; the key is to know the difference between partying and being dangerous. When you have a chance to drink at 21 have someone there who you trust to help keep you safe and honest."

Tim promised to remember, and Jack's attitude returned to normal. "My first time was when I visited a little hoedown."

As Jack thought about that night when his family had gone to the town hoedown a new idea, something he'd been working on really hard to perfect, for how to illustrate the story came to mind. "Back up everybody I want to try something." The Bennett clan did as was asked and when he had a decent sized space in front of him Jack tapped his staff to create a small sheet of ice along the floor. "Don't worry I'll evaporated it latter so that it doesn't ruin your wood floor." He told Mary who just shook her head, with a look that said she accepted his promise and at the same time that he had better keep it. Jack rubbed his hands together with his staff in between them, like someone would do when they were trying to start a fire with just a stick and a piece of wood. The more he rubbed the more static electricity built around his hands. When he had a good collection of it he put his hands to the ice sheet. The static electricity spread across the ice and then slowly arced up into individual bolts that seemed to hover. They didn't take shape but the electricity seemed to act like people, some of them were clustered around the edge of the ice while others seem to line up or square up as if they were dancing.

Jack walked among the bolts with no fear as he went over to the cluster. Here he created a simple makeshift glass of ice. "Every few weeks in the winter my village would have a small dance get together just to liven up spirits. I couldn't have been more than 12 when I got up the courage to try some of the adult drinks. I sneaked over to where the beer was being poured and took a sip from a Cowboys mug. The taste was _awful_ , and I promptly spit it out. The spray coated a few unsuspecting dancers." Jack acted out his tale pretending to drink from his ice cup and spinning around and spitting the contents on the bolts that were lined and squared up.

Many were so mesmerized by the electrical display that they didn't quite register Jack's actions but Tim was the exception. "Did they get mad?!"

Jack leaned against an invisible table. "Nope, they laughed it off; you see that kind of thing tends to happen at hoedowns. And the fact that I was so young and had tried the drink was incentive for many a joke as the years went on. It was also a source of many a scolding from my father."

"So what happened next?"

"What happened next?" Jack repeated, "We had a good time!" Jack tossed his glass into the air and it burst into a sparkling shower. All the bolts started to move creating a line and with Jack in the middle and old-fashioned light dance took form. **(1)** Jack twirled his staff in the wind started to blow in a way that sounded like humming or strumming. The beat was easy to pick up and soon someone started to play a fiddle. "Crazy, hillbillies, wildcats, hunters, and farmers they all know each other and even call each other friend. The party was hopping as coonskin hats bobbed! Hard workers all brought home cooked meals to share and there was never an empty belly."

He waved for the family to join the line and on either side of the bolts of electricity the Bennett's pushed aside furniture and joined until the entire living room had a snaking line dance in full swing. "Two steps, swings, square dancing, you name it they played it and danced it. They were country folk, and that's the way they like it. Each person looked out for the others, whether it was drinking, or something they need help or encouragement for. That's the kind of party I really loved and get into. Fun all around and friends looking out for each other to boot! It's one good time!"

At the end of the dance the Bennett's broke up their line as Jack evaporated the ice. Without their conduit the electric bolts fizzled out.

"What kind of power was that Jack?" Jamie asked completely baffled. "How were you able to manipulate electricity?"

"It's called Cryo-electricity manipulation." Jack explained. "Just like water ice can hold and conduct electricity quite well! Those bolts are all I can handle right now but I hope someday to be able to turn them into figures like I do snow and frost."

Jamie was about to ask another question when the wind suddenly acted up. The strumming sound vanished into a howling gale as the wind lifted Jack into the air and started acting like a bucking bronco.

"Wind!" Jack spun with his staff hand raised in the air like a bull rider.

"What's happening?" Mary asked startled.

"Oy, wind, whoa!" Jack called.

Instead of the wind slowing down however, the winter spirit was bucked off. He landed on the couch with the "unff" of escaped air.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Jack started laughing almost evilly. "Oh you are going down!" With a laugh and competitive look Jack leapt on the wind again.


	33. Wind, the Dust Bowl, and Refugees

**Song: Dust Bowl Refugee**

 **By: Woody Guthrie**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Idea suggested by Randomly Talented**

* * *

The second round went differently, Jack hung on to his invisible bronco and after a while the whipping wind slowed down till Jack was floating once again.

"Wooh." Jack wiped his four head on his sleeve though there was no sweat to wipe away really. Only then did he notice the mix of confusion, shock, and wonder that was coming from his audience. "What? Everything is under control." He lounged on the wind to prove his point.

"What just happened?" Albert asked.

"Sometimes wind gets in a tizzy. She wants to gust and blow, with excitement, or anger, or even just excess energy. When she gets like that I ride her and help her run it off. Just now it was a matter of wind being antsy." Jack looked at the far wall, or more accurately the wind currents that was there. "You know that you could have gone off by yourself for a bit. I'm safe here."

A breeze made the spirits lounging form drop a bit, and then lifted him none to gently, back up. Before Jack could retort the wind's actions one of the grade school cousins, Sarah, jumped in with the question.

"Why do you need to wear the wind out?"

Jack looked conflicted and didn't answer.

"Did the wind do something wrong once?"

Jack looked like he was about to put his hood and hide.

"I found that some of the best stories are the ones where bad things happened and we learned from them." Albert said gently. Jack seemed to consider his words so he went on "those stories also seem to help the one telling them work through what they're feeling."

Jack looked Jamie's father in the eye. "All right, it's not one of the fondest experiences of my spirit life, but it would be nice to have others to share it with. Instead of always dealing with it on my own." He had hoped to stay away from sad trains of thought and memories but maybe that was the point. Jack and half a mind to believe that was the winds reason for suddenly acting like it had, so he would be persuaded into telling about it. "Jamie would you give me your family encyclopedia?"

Jamie had a confused look but did as he was asked. Book in hand Jack flipped to the D section until he came to a photo of a cloud of dust rolling over the flat plane.

"The dust bowl." Great grandpa murmured.

Jack nodded. "That great, _long_ drought was hard on everyone but for the farmers who didn't know any better than to work all the land they could… It was… Crushing. I couldn't do anything about the drought, it was a balance of nature that had to happen but seeing all those people hurt, he kids especially, made me feel I should do something. I visit as many people as I could, bringing the temperature down with my presence to make it a little more comfortable but my inability to _really_ help caused me to feel useless. And the wind… She picked up on my ease and would gust and blow in her own frustration. With no trees or any natural to buffer her currents great amounts of sand and dust gathered into clouds like this." He tapped the photo in the encyclopedia. **(1)**

"The conditions became so bad that people abandoned their homes and ran to try and escape. They moved as groups, or just families. Crossing mountains and treacherous land, they had no home, never staying in one place for more than a night. Caravans, homemade tents, and cars were all they had. Always covered in sand and coughing as the dust entered their lungs. Fun was almost nonexistent as day in and day out people struggled to get out of the desert."

Jack had pulled up his hood and was doing his best to hide tears. "However inadvertently, I was a cause of their trouble. Maybe not the entire cause but I played a part."


	34. How to describe the Great Depression

**Song: Great Depression Rap**

 **By: Smart Songs**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Idea suggested by Randomly Talented**

* * *

"The situation only became worse because even out of the desert the problems were surmounting. I'm not great or even baseline in my knowledge of economy or how stock and all that works. But through lots of dominoes falling at the same time everything fell with them. Millions were out of jobs, homes, and food." **(1)**

The sadness was starting to get to him; Jack had to find a way to get things to lighten up for himself and for his family. That's when he got an idea and started _rapping_ the info he read from the encyclopedia. As he went the knowledge he read showed just how hard life was during that time.

Great grandpa nodded to the beat of Jack's words then started clapping to it. It was picked up by first kids, then the teens, and finally the adults. It didn't take long for everyone to start catching on to the words and following along.

By the end of the song Jack could see that the knowledge and severity had been made clear but he also saw glimmers of fun in all their eyes. It's still marveled his mind that his center had the ability to help make things easier and more enjoyable to learn. It made things like telling the stories easier and he actually did feel better by telling them.

* * *

Bunny was freezing! He had started at the South Pole, going from icy rock face to icy rock face. Searching the tundra, through snow that blew in every possible direction, and the shore line with ice and water that was cold enough to be ice lashing at him. By the time he was back in his tunnel his fur was completely coated in a layer of frozen water. He could barely move, let alone shiver to try and warm himself. He just sat in his warm tunnel letting the heat do its job.

What seemed like an hour latter there was a sopping wet rabbit with a puddle of mud under him. "I, burrrr, am not, burrrr, doing that again, burrrr!" Unable to hop with his heavy wet fur Bunny walked slowly, shaking himself every so often in an attempted to both rid himself of water and warm up more, in the direction of his warren.


	35. War

**The idea for these next few chapters came from Randomly Talented. Thank you for all you great ideas and suggestions!**

 **I also want to thank all of you for Following, Favoring, and Reviewing. As always if you have a song or story idea you'd like to see in this or any of my other one shot stories please send them my way! Thank you all again!**

 **This chapter and the ones to follow, as the title suggests, brings up topics and stories about war and the effects it has on people. It will be emotional! I want to take this time to thank all the Veterans, and service men and Women past, present, and future. You are all amazingly brave. Thank you for your service and all you do for your country and it's people!**

* * *

It was only natural that the next selection of unhappy memories that came rushing back to him would be the _many_ wars he'd seen. Once again Jack faltered, feeling like he should pull his hood up and hide. He _did not_ want to tell these stories, especially to kids! That's when the winter spirit remembered great grandpa had asked him about if he'd been witness to any wars last year. He looked up and met the old Bennett's eyes.

That's all it took, great grandpa Bennett stood and went to put his hand on Jack. "It's hard to remember, but we need to! To honor those who gave everything and so we can strive to stop it from happening again."

Jack looked down and gave a sad shake of the head. "I've seen too much! I've witnessed over 50 of them and each one has been horrible to watch. I could do nothing! Nothing to stop the fighting, nothing to help the wounded, nothing to comfort the families, and nothing to convince myself that I couldn't have done more!"

"Jack?" The scared voice made Jack's spin. His mood was being picked up on by the kids, he was scaring them.

 _Just great_ , he thought, _now I'm hurting these kids. Some guardian I am._

More than a few adults were gathering around Jack now. He saw the tall tale signs of veterans, a tattoo here, a scar there, a limp, or a favorited appendage. But mostly the signs were from eyes that had seen more than they wanted to and people that had lived through battle. That's when he realized, he _had_ seen a lot! More than most, in fact, but it didn't matter how many times or how much suffering. Each of them had the same things on their minds as he did. That hurt, guilt, and sorrow! Every one of these men and women now surrounding him knew and could relate to the things he himself was burdened by. _Still…_ , he thought. Then finally out loud he said; "I just wish I could have _done_ something!" Tears came with his words.

"You want talk about it?" Sophie surprise Jack, and the others, by coming and wrapping her little arms around the spirits leg. Her words, one of the longest sentences Jack had ever heard her say, were sincere.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He told her honestly.

"We want to help!" Jamie spoke up.

"Yeah!" The kids and teens chorused.

Jack looked at the veterans and parents alike, asking with his eyes what he should do. Some of the mothers took the younger kids over to the side and explained that this was big people talk, and then distract them with games. Jack felt the adults had made a good decision. And not just because he didn't know the right answers to this situation. By five kids had a good sense of things, it was still easy to scare them but by now they had probably seen news reports or heard talk around town about harsh things and understood them to a point. This way maybe he could help give some of their questions some answers. Jack sat, and every one of his audience did the same.

"Well, what's making you sad?" The innocent/simple question had no easy answer. How do you approach this kind of thing with kids?

Jamie was the one who spoke next, breaking the silence. "Is it the battle between pitch and the guardians?"

"What?" Timmy asked.

"The guardians have been fighting pitch, the bogeyman, for centuries. Last year at Easter, when all the nightmares were plaguing us, the battle had almost been one by pitch. But Jack, the guardians, and me and my friends, turned the tide."

"Wow! So good won?"

All the kids chatted excitedly but Jack still didn't have any idea how to talk about what he had been trying to say before Jamie had jumped in. WAR. It was such a heavy topic. A tug at his sleeve made him look down.

"Uncle Jack? Is the fighting I heard about on TV the same as your battle? And who is the good guys?"

Jack smiled at little Tess, at age 6 she was inquisitive and had obviously seen the war news reports. Her question actually was a perfect way to get the ball rolling, so to speak. In his as caring and reassuring a voice as he could he told her; "No Tess, what is on TV is different from the guardians and Pitch's battle.


	36. The way some gave all

**Song: Some gave all**

 **By: Billy Ray Cyrus**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Suggested by Randomly Talented.**

 **This chapter will be emotional! I want to take a moment and say thank you to all of our veterans, past, present, and future! Thank you for your serves, your sacrifice, your bravery and your courage! You are appreciated and treasured heroes!**

* * *

Jack and the veterans were asked a lot of questions. They used kind voices and answered as many questions as they could. They did their best to explain the difficulties of war and how/why they were fought without pointing fingers are letting anger, sadness, bitterness, or any other harsh emotions scare or confuse the kids. It wasn't easy to do!

Jack told of how the fight with pitch was a battle over belief. A battle between fear and the important parts of childhood!

When the two were explained it was easy to see, in some places, where the 2 wars were different. And at the same time it was very difficult to see a difference. The older ones took this information, many nodding along, using it to help make sense of their own feelings about the subject. "So you've all been in a war?" Max asked gently, almost and unsure whisper.

"Yes." Was the solemn but sincere answer.

Jack thought for a minute. "I a few stories that I can tell."

"We all do, I'm sure." One uncle said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Great grandpa decided.

Jack sat on the floor, his staff across his legs. **(1)** "I once knew a man named Sandy Kane. He preferred to keep to himself but if someone asked him to tell them his story to tell them. Usually his eyes would be full of tears as he described his friends and explained the ones he lost. He always spoke about the things they fought and all gave some of what they had, and others gave all, to protect."

As Jack told about the stories he'd heard from Sandy Kane he had the rapt attention of all of the Bennett's, even the mothers who were watching the little ones. The story was solemn, made you think. All the veterans could be called the good friends they had lost. And how they felt honored to fight beside them!


	37. Loved one's send letters from home

**Song: Letters from home**

 **By: John Michael Montgomery**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Idea from Randomly Talented.**

 **I want to thank all the veterans, past, present, and future at this time. Thank you for your courage, strength, and service. You are all appreciated and treasured.**

* * *

"Fighting was hard and life could be scary in war." Uncle Jeff told the listeners. "Thank goodness for small miracles from home. **(1)** The letters from my mom, telling me the basic everyday comings and goings at home, I still have all those letters from her. They kept me going. Made the days seem a little less bleak, a little more bearable." His mom gave him a smile her eyes filled with tears of happiness at his words. Happiness at being there for her son even though they were miles apart.

Uncle Jeff's wife put her hand on his. "Letters from my girl who told me about how she misses me and held my thought close to her heart. The X's and O's on the end with the kiss print, a treasurer of love. With each time that I reread it I'd feel that kiss and her hugs. Keeping me solid, bringing me warmth and comfort."

His eyes then turned to the table where the albums are sitting. He picks up one and turns to a picture of him and his father. The image shows a sturdy built strong farm man who has a very serious look on his face standing beside a young teen with a smiling smirk and mischief in his eyes. "The short letter from dad that simply said: 'You make me proud.' That causes tears that only come from the words of a dear and strong father." His own eyes tear up as he looks at his father, still strong and sturdy now in his older age but a smile comes much easier now.

Nods and one arm hugs were shared in camaraderie as he finished his song and describing of all the letters from all the people who loved him that came nearly every week. Letters filled with the strength he needed to keep going!

* * *

 **Sorry for how short these are! Please review or P.M and let me know what you think!**


	38. Riding with & remembering privet Malone

**Song: Riding with Privet Malone**

 **By: David Bell**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Idea by Randomly Talented.**

 **Thank you to all of you Veterans! You have done so much for your home and the people in it; we honor you now and forever!**

* * *

"When war takes someone you love it can be hard. Some people hang on to things of their loved ones others pass them on to someone else. But the memories are still there, one time I even witnessed a miracle around one such possession." Now great uncle Rob took his turn to tell a story.

 **(1)** "I had just come home from the service and was looking for a car of my own. Spotting an ad for a Chevy in the paper I went to look it over. I was doubtful at first because it was in the back corner of the barn and covered it with a tarp that was layered in dirt and dust. But the car I found underneath was a beautiful Corvette that had obviously been loved and well cared for." Rob took out a different album and showed everyone picture of him standing beside a 66 red Corvette.

"The real surprise that came with this car was when I opened up the glove-box what I found was a letter inside. It read: my name is Private Andrew Malone and if you're reading this, and I didn't make it home. But for every dream that's shattered, another one comes true. This car was once a dream of mine, now it belongs to you. Though you may take her and make her your own, you'll always be riding, with Private Malone." Shocked eyes stared back at him as uncle Rob pulled out a well creased slightly colored letter. It had been tucked behind the photo of him in the car, "a tribute to Private Malone, so he would be remembered along with his car." He explained as the letter was carefully and read around the group.

"I took the car and cared for it, cleaning and reworking the engine shining the wheels polishing the exterior, like it was a precious gem. I took it as an honor to have a car that had once belonged to a soldier named Private Malone. One that had fought for his country but never made it home. I wanted to be worthy; I guess you could say, of having his precious dream. I made a promise to that soldier to do as he asked in his letter secretly hidden on the chance he never made it home to take care of the car himself."

Uncle Rob gave a small grown as he shifted in his chair. _Is he comfortable story, or is he in hurt?_ Jack wandered to himself. His face seemed to take on a wince of remembered pain. After a bit of getting comfortable he continued his story. "Turned out that what he'd said at the end of his letter could very well have been true. I always felt as if there was someone riding beside me. If I turned real quick, I thought, and might see a soldier riding shotgun. Though I never actually saw him the feeling remained. And one stormy night when I lost traction on my wheels I was thanking God for it. My car swerved around the corner far too quickly and I ended up crashing. Very foggy memory of what really happened all I can clearly recall is heat and pain."

Jack, along with just about everyone else, winced. _Well that explains that_. Jack thought. "When I woke up in the hospital I found out that the car had caught on fire. People had come running to try and help and one observer saw a man in uniform pulled me from the wreckage to safety. They never caught his name, and he seemed to vanish into thin air right after."

Astonishment! That is what was obvious on every single face, in every pair of eyes, in all of their body language. "He saved you!" Jamie said barely above a whisper.

Uncle Rob nodded a smile of gratitude on his face. "Yes, yes he did! I've said this before and I'll say it again thank God for Private Malone!"


	39. Receiving letters from war

**Song: Letters from war**

 **By: Mark Schults**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Thank you to all the Veterans, for your serves, sacrifices, and courage! It is such an honor to know some of you and to meet the rest of you! We are safe and free because of you! Thank you so much!**

* * *

"Being the ones at home, waiting for news, during war is hard as well." Grandma Jakens, Jamie's mom's mom, said. **(1)** "Each day you walk to the mailbox and hope for a letter. Even if it's only simple pleasantry talk, like the weather, it helps put your heart at ease. Not everyone is so lucky though. Each letter you write in reply is a wish for them to make it home safe.

Siblings,parents, and spouses, nodded as they remembered the long nights and hard days as they waited for news about their loved ones who were fighting in war.

"The scariest time is when the letters stop, you start to tread hearing the sound of a motor coming up or pulling into your drive." Grandma continued. Her mind flashed back to one particularly hard two years. "One December I got a letter from a man in my son's team. It explains that he had saved the man's life but been captured in the process. I was scared but still held out hope and wrote my prayers for his safe return in letter after letter." She looked off towards the ceiling for a moment thinking about days long past. Tears quickly started to flow down people's cheeks.

Jack could see and feel the fear that his family was experiencing as they remembered their own hard war memories. He remembered seeing and feeling these things before, as he watched families be greeted by men in uniform and then start breaking down crying when they learned that their loved ones were lost. He had felt so hopeless then, unable to do anything to help lift their spirits. His fun had been completely useless! Now he was feeling like that again, only so much worse!

"Day in and day out we worried. We held out hope, but it became harder and harder to keep that going. Thinking about my son made us all emotional. We found it harder to keep our cool when things went wrong. Fights and arguments broke out easier and easier." Grandma continued to enplane about how there were times when she'd be gently told that it was vary possible that her son would never come home. How she lost her appetite at times and would be so struck with grief that she could hardly get out of bed. "By the first year anniversary I started to get back into a regular swing of life again. I still desperately wanted him to come home and kept writing to him every night. Then two years had past when a car pulled in the driveway, seeing the car and the uniforms that the men inside where wearing my heart broke. I thought: _'they're here to tell me he's gone!'_ I fell to my knees and started to weep! the captain who came up to me was holding bags full of my letters. _'He never got to read them, he's dead!'_ Thick heavy tears flowed from my eyes blurring my vision, I could not see his face, all I knew was his rank and the uniform he wore. He kneeled down and then wiped the tears from my eyes smiling at me! As my vision cleared I could make out the unmistakable fetchers of my boy."

Jack's heart leapt! He felt the same joy form the other listeners. It wasn't always so happy an ending when the army visited. That is why when the reunions do happen it means so much to all involved and to the people who hear about it latter.

Grandma Jakens continued : "It was my son, and he had received my letters as soon as the prisoner camp he and 20 other men and women were being held, was attacked. Everyone of the prisoners was found alive, beaten and thin but alive! He told me that my written orders to come home and be safe made him all the more determined to recover. I wrapped him in my biggest hug, it was so good to hold him in my arms!"

Parents, spouses, and siblings, hugged all of the veterans! Happy to have them they are in their arms knowing they were safe and sound with them here and now!

Jack, for his part, stayed back a bit, feeling this was something personal between vets and their family. Only to be grabbed and pulled into a hug by Jamie. "What's this for" He asked.

"Your a vet who came home from a war!" Jamie told him.

"Not the same kind of war-"

"Your still a vet! You deserve a hug to!"

Jack gave in and happy hugged Jamie back.

* * *

Bunny stamped into his warren. He shed his thick parka, gloves, and boots. He had finally dyed out after the long tedious trip through his tunnels after the south pole incident. He had garbed all the warm cloths he could find and then begrudgingly took off for the other cold places on his list.

Each and every one had been a complete and total wast of time! Now he had to find some way to check out the ocean. he had tunnels to some of the populated islands but if those didn't have a clue to Frost's whereabouts then he'd have to dig new tunnels to the deserted islands. even then he would only be able to cover a small percentage of the worlds oceans.

"North had better make this up to me! And Jack, oh, he had better be ready to work his feet off!"


	40. Still Soldiers

**Song: Still a Soldier**

 **By: Trace Adkins**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **To all the veterans, past, present, and future, Thank you for all you have done in your service! Your Bravery, Sacrifice, and Strength are so vary precious! Thank you for all you do!**

* * *

After the hugs were given, everyone settled back into their seats and hot cups of coffee and cocoa were passed around till the warm drinks were being sipped contentedly by every family member. It didn't take long for the little ones to meander over to the main group again.

"I want to hear story too!" One said, and every little head was nodding in agreement.

"I think that can be arranged." Rob said. Silently he told the others, with his eyes, _we'll keep the stories kid friendly for a while_. The agreement was unanimous.

"Well then," Jack said. "In honor of all of us veterans and vet families, I'll go next." Eyes once again on him Jack began. "Who knows what 'veteran' means?"

The older Bennett's knew Jack was asking the little ones this, so they waited as a few tentative hands were raised.

"Sophie?"

"Someone who is really good at something?" Sophie tried.

"That's part of it." Jack nodded. "Jim?"

"Adult who knows a lot about his work." The boy tried next.

"Another piece of the puzzle, but there's more to it. Timmy?"

"My dad!" Timmy said with pride.

"He is a veteran! You're right; can you tell me more about him being a veteran?" Jack prodded.

Timmy thought hard. "He celebrated in November on veterans day."

"Also true."

This went on for about six more answers, and then Jack said: "all good answers and all are correct. You each know about a piece of the puzzle. The full answer is; 'a veteran is a person who has experience in a field, or job/activity, whom is either retired or has done in a long, long time. Veteran also stands for the men and women who have served in the military'. The reason that it's important you know this is because military veterans have and still do serve to keep you all safe."

"Like you Uncle Jack?" Sophie asked.

Blushing a little Jack replied "Like me, and all of the people who were talking over here a little bit ago. But their service doesn't stop when the metals are pinned on their uniforms. **(1)** They go about everyday lives, cutting grass, taking care of their families and friends. They watch games, drink with their pals, and are like every other Joe on the block. And at the same time when the anthem plays they stand up and nothing will ever change who they are. The work, in a way, may be done for them but they're still soldiers! When they hear about the battles on TV or the radio they feel the need and wish to help. If called upon to do so they would be on the next plane to where they were needed. It doesn't matter how far or how long they are away from it they still feel and honor their duty."

The veterans all nodded in complete agreement to Jack's statements as they continued to listen, Jack described more and more about what they went through and what they still were going through. "When thunder rolls it reminds them of their battles but no fear will be enough to stop what they are. That is why we have Veterans Day. But we also need to honor our vets, family or stranger, every day. They are our soldiers! They fight for us!"

The little ones nodded, and then Timmy and Jim got up and walked to their Veteran parents. "Thank you!" They said. Then they looked at the other adults and set it again, "thank you!"

Those two simple words caused tears to flow and happiness to blossom in every eye and heart of every vet.


	41. Follow the old man

**Song: The old Man**

 **From: White Christmas**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Thank you to all of the Veterans out there! Your Courage, Bravery, Sacrifice, and Strengths are inspiring and fill so many with hope! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

* * *

"What do the different metals mean?" Sam asked next. "The ones on the uniforms?"

"There are lots of them." Uncle Jeff said. "There's the ones that shows which branch you belong too, your rank, your station. Then there are the ones that represent something you did or something that happened to you."

Jack got an idea and went to Jamie's room. Jamie had recently gotten a rock tumbler and had been experimenting to see what different kinds of rocks looked like after they went through the machine. As such he had a small stockpile of rocks in both polished and unpolished states. "Jamie, can I use some of these?"

Seeing that Jack had brought down a handful of rocks the boy gave his friend confused look but agreed. Jack set to work. He looked at each rock in particular, when he found one he wanted he started tracing his finger along it. Everyone watched him as he continued to draw his finger in different lines and patterns until he held the in rock up to his eye and gave a nod. Then he wrapped the rock on the coffee table edge like one might do when cracking an egg. The rock broke and bits of it fell away from Jack's hand. What was left was a small replica of an army Distinguished Service Cross metal. A little bronze colored cross with an eagle at full wing spread in the middle. The bird's body was encompassed in a circle that resembled a wreath and its claws held a banner.

"How did you…?!" Dimitri asked astonished.

"And in such detail?!" Great grandpa exclaimed.

Jack calmly scooped up the rock dust and shavings. "I've been learning how to sculpt with rock. I've always been good with ice but it doesn't last long outside Arctic temperatures and there the snow and freezing rain misshapen the sculptures as they are added to by the elements. It's taken me years, but I am starting to get how to send my ice into rocks so they shave and cut, chip and chisel, just how and where I want. Unfortunately I can't do this with anything larger than my palm. Bigger stone and even gemstones _can_ be carved like this but it takes a lot of time and precise detailed attention. I hope to one day be able to sculpt bigger pieces with just as much detail."

The replica was passed around while Jack created a few more. He sculpted an Air Force Combat Readiness metal replica, a bronze colored circle with two overlapping triangles, one facing with its point up and the other with a point turned down.

A Naval Reserve Meritorious Service medal replica. A bronze colored circle with an anchor in the middle, wrapped in a ribbon and writing around the circles circumference.

He also used gray and green rocks to show some of the rink symbols that showed if you were a private, Capt., Lieut., and so on.

"I've seen that one before." Candace said as she pointed to a square replica of a patch with four stars on top all in a straight line.

"That's the rank of a general." Jack explained as he cleaned up.

"Dad? Are you a general!?" Candace looked at her father.

"Ha, ha! Yes Candace, I was." Her father answered.

Jack looked up, and then he got a big smile on his face. "In that case!" Jack stood at attention, like he'd seen so many soldiers do, and saluted Candace's father. Moving his feet in time Jack started to sing in a deep voice a song of honor to the general. **(1)** "We'll follow the old man whatever he wants to go, long as he wants to go, opposite to the foe."

Jack's song brought a smile to the retired general and it wasn't long before the words of honor were coming from every soldier, spouse, parents, and kid, all standing at attention. "We love him. Especially when he keeps us on the ball." Marching in place, Jack nudged the general into the lead, and a small parade started around the living room. Being at the head of this 'regiment' brought back old, happy memories. As the song went into a second round he turned to look at his family, Saluting and singing to him.

"With the grandest son of a soldier of them all!" The end was encompassed by a loud round of applause and cheering. Jack came forward, stood at attention and saluted the general, "Thank you for your service sir!"

"At ease, soldier." Candace's father said. When Jack relaxed the general saluted him and said "Thank you for your service!" Still in saluted he turned to the rest of the family "and to all of you the same!"


	42. To be back in the Army

**Song: I wish I was back in the Army**

 **From: White Christmas**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

"So, is the training for the Army as rigorous as the rumors say?" Jamie asked after the parade marchers had returned to the sitting position.

"Yes! But it has to be. It builds character, teamwork, perseverance, and strength. Makes you use your head and at the same time learn to follow orders. The training turns a bunch of strangers into fine-tuned working machine." The general replied.

"Yeah, sometimes I find myself thinking back on my Army days and wishing for its structure again." Rob said.

"I hear that!" Jeff agreed.

"It was different from civilian life, I'll give it that!" On Josephine commented.

"More… Oh, more ready for anything I guess you'd say." On Stephanie added.

 **(1)** "You don't realize how second nature living in the Army becomes until you leave it. What was second nature now becomes a bit of a hiccup. You expect to be told what, and where, and how you're supposed to go about things. When you aren't you start wishing for it again. Three free meals, plenty of free cloths for all four seasons." Grandpa Bennett remembered.

"And if you are down on your luck you can always push the blame onto a higher up!" Jeff joked. That got snickers and full-blown laughs.

"You never had to worry about attracting a man." Stephanie put in.

"Each man was gunning for your attention. The ladies had their pic!" Josephine agreed.

"Men do look good in uniform."

"So do the women!"

More laughter, people raised their cups in a toast to the comments. "Here, here!" Grandma through in her two cents, causing several to look at her. "What! I was a young them to you know!"

"Every person wished you luck, and doctors treated you with the best of care for no pennies out of your own pocket." Grandpa said, bringing the looks of shock to an end.

Back and forth the vets spoke about life in the Army. Men, then woman, and sometimes both.

"We played cards, betting with the sweets that came in our care packages."

"Impromptu dances, talent shows, all that good stuff!"

"Don't forget the birthday party, complete with home made gifts crafted from what ever we had on hand."

"Oh, and of coarse that time a Cookie cake came in the mail. That thing was so big that there was enough for all the solders in the other two barracks tents." All the banter was filled with fun and laughter, each story lifted everyone to higher and higher spirits. And the higher the spirits the more stories came back to them.

* * *

Bunny dug, and dug. With a final scoop of dirt he'd finished his 12th new tunnel to his 12th deserted island. "Jack!" He shouted into the wind.

He waited to the count of 20 polkas then went to the other side of the island and repeated the process. The same result came from there and the other two corners. Despite himself Bunny was starting to get a little worried, but his pride and anger still burned the brightest.

He produced a map, a magic one that allowed it to show all the various islands of the ocean new and old weather freshly born from volcanoes or coral reefs or the oldest ones from when he first helped to change the earth from its egg shape into its round spherical shape, it was far, far more accurate than any man drawn one. He crossed off the island he was on, "okay so that leaves…" There were far too many, there was no way he was going to be able to find Jack like this. With an exasperated cry he tapped his foot and opened up a tunnel.


	43. Girl's travelin soldier

**Song: Traveling Solder**

 **By: Dixie Chicks**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Song suggested by** **ShadowPhoenix1989. Thank you for the wonderful song! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

It didn't take long for people to start meandering to the table and getting second helpings of snacks and meal items. Jack himself was not immune to it either, and the one such trip he noticed as one of the great aunts quietly slipped out of the room and headed towards the staircase.

Curiosity grabbed the winter spirit and he sat his plate down and made his own quiet exit to follow her. At the top of the stairs he went from room to room looking for the missing aunt. The bathroom door was open meaning she wasn't there so Jack quietly tiptoed from doorway to doorway peeking in.

He finally spotted her in Jamie's parent's room. She had seated herself at the window and was looking out over the darkening town. Jack debated with himself about going in and asking her what was on her mind when soft humming reached his ears. Not wanting to be intrusive he decided to just stay in the doorway and wait and see.

Her hand seemed to unconsciously go to her chest as she fingered something on a chain around her neck. Her eyes were misted and glassed over as she seemed to be lost in memories. When she finally spoke it was in a singsong sort of way.

 **(1)** She recounted a tail of a young soldier, still green and fresh, on his way to training. How he went into the café nearby and sat in a booth, giving his simple order to a girl with the bow in her hair.

Jack couldn't help but notice the bow in this on its own hair and realized that she was telling a story about her past. He knew she wasn't the soldier she had to of been the waitress he'd spoken to.

"He's a little shy so she gives him a smile and he says 'would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me I'm feeling a little lonely.' Looking at the clock she says 'I'm often an hour and I know where we can go.'"

She sings about sitting at the peer with this young handsome man. As he tells her of his fears and uncertainties and how he has no one he can write letters back to. Then how he awkwardly asked: "would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Jack can see that this moment brings a smile and a laugh because her voice lifts a little with a giggle as she recounts her agreement to be his letter home.

She continues to finger the thing around her neck as she recounts the letters this boy sent to her from both the army camp and then Vietnam. How he explained to her and opened himself up to her. Telling her of his fears the struggles he goes through and of the times where he will think about the day they met and how it helps him get through the rough times.

Tears are freely streaming down her cheeks now and Jack feels his heart break he's got a very on happy suspicion about where this song will be ending.

The story switches to a scene where the young girl is performing at a football game in the piccolo section of the marching band. When the announcer gives off a list of Vietnam dead. How she ran to the underside of the bleachers and cried so hard for the boy she had only seen once but had come to know so well.

Jack feels tears of his own rolled down his cheeks and can help but give a small sob. Apparently it was louder than he thought for the art turns around with a start and Sees him in the doorway. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be spying!" Jack tries his best to explain.

"It's okay." She says. Wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hands. "I just couldn't help but think about him what with all the stories were telling tonight."

Jack finally gets a good look at the item she's been fiddling with and sees that it's a set of dog tags. "Are those his?"

"No, these are ones I had made; it's a way to keep him close."

"I can tell how much you miss him! Believe me I have more than a few friends and family that I miss deeply! I'm not going to lie to you and say that it's going to get better and the pain will go away, I can tell you already know it doesn't necessarily do that."

"You're right, but the sting does become a little less. I had not known him personally, seen him face-to-face, for more than a few hours but his smile, the laughs we shared. That was very very real and it always will be. I can take comfort in that because he took comfort in it."

Jack wiped his own eyes and gave her smile.

She took it a step further, she walked over to him and gave him one huge hug. "I'm glad that you heard that song. I think it's about time that I shared it with the others what you think?"

"Definitely!" Together they returned to the festivities downstairs, an arm across each other's shoulders to steady them and offor comfort.


	44. What I miss of back when

**Song: I miss back when**

 **By: Tim Mcgraw**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Several people gave aunt Josephine or Joe, the one who Jack had unwittingly spied on, hugs and comforts.

She in turn thanked them, happy now that she had finally told a story that had been on her heart for years but had never had the courage to actually speak out loud. "It wasn't necessarily proper the way we met, not to mention how Vietnam was viewed." She said with just a hint of bitterness undercoating her words. "But he and I, we shared something even if it was only for that brief moment. I will always treasure it!"

"As you should!" Jamie's mom said. There were murmurs of agreement all around and several nodding heads.

"What you mean by proper?" Susie asked.

"Well things were done differently back then" the little cousin's mom explained."

"Oh back when everything was in black and white?"

Jamie looked confused "black-and-white? What do you mean Susie?"

"Well all these pictures," she said pointing to a few of the open photo albums that had black-and-white and faded brown photographs." Are black, white, and brown. When did the world change to color mom?"

No one could help themselves they giggled, then they chuckled, then they burst into fits of laughter, much to Susie's annoyance.

"What!"

"I'm sorry Susie!" Jamie said desperately trying to get control of his laughing. "We're not laughing at you!"

"Sure feels like it."

"Oh sweetie," her mom scooped her into a hug. "I'm sorry you see what you just said is a common misconception when you don't know that photography is the one that changed." Susie gave her mom a blank stare. "You see, old TV shows and old pictures taken with cameras are in black and white or brown colors because the cameras couldn't capture any other colors."

"They couldn't?"

"No," Jack said coming into ruffled her hair. "I come from before that time remember, do I look black and white?"

"Yes" she said with confidence. "You've got white hair and white skin and white teeth and white nails and brown pants."

"What about my hoodie?" Jack asked showing off his bright blue hoodie. "Or my eyes?"

Susie stared closely at Jack's face. "Your eyes are blue! I'm sorry Jack! I thought you just changed into this colored hoodie because you're black or brown one didn't fit anymore."

The simplicity and innocence of the answer gave everybody smiles, in an effort to be polite several people had to excuse themselves before they burst into more laughs.

Aunt Joe came over and kissed Susie on the forehead. "Thank you sweetheart."

"For what?"

"Being you, brightening the room, building such good memories for us all to share. It's things like this that make sadness and heartache less painful."

Susie still looked confused, "But, then why is everyone laughing at me?"

Jack took Susie from her mother's arms and spun her around a bit until she laughed with joy. "We're laughing happy laughs! Those are the kind that come when something fills us with happy thoughts and they just have to come out in as happy a way as possible. Hearing your understanding and how you think did that. What your feeling right now as I spin you round and round makes you happy right!" Still laughing so hard she was unable to talk Susie could only nod excitedly. "See your happy laughing!" He told her.

When she was on the ground again and had calmed her laughter Susie looked at Jack and the adults. "So I made you happy? Not mean, like when bullies make fun of you?"

"Exactly!"

She pondered this for a bit then seemed to come to another thought. "So if it wasn't color that changed what was different back then?"

"A lot of things." Uncle Albert said as he re-entered the room having controlled his own laughter. As the adults settled back in and the kids meandered about Albert became wistful. **(1)** "I remember back when there was fizz in a Pepper, Peanuts in a bottle, and fried baloney sandwiches."

Many an adult was licking their lips, while the kids ether looked lost or grossed out.

"Things have gotten so complicated now, I personally like the so called 'Old and outdated' way of life! Back when there wasn't so many double meanings. When a hoe ment a garden hoe, coke was the soft drink, and crack is what you were doing when you we're cracking jokes. Back when a screw was a thing you used the tool called a screwdriver for, the wind was all that blew, and when you said something like 'I'm down with that' it meant you had something like the flu. Boy do I miss back then!"

"Don't forget the records!" Jamie's dad put in. "Or when each radio station played what you liked and only that. Country, or soul, or rock and roll, but now I have to read 'Street slang for dummies' because they put POP in our country."

"You have that right!" The men toasted their cups to the Joke.

"Yep, just give me a flat top for strumming, just like it was back when."

Everyone spoke at once as they agreed with each other. "Back when a hoe was a hoe, Coke was a Coke, and cracks what you were doing when you were cracking jokes. Back when a screw was a screw, the wind was all that blew, and when you said 'I'm down with that' it meant you had the flu. Boy do we miss back when!"

"It really like that back then?" Susie asked her mom.

"Something like that and at the same time much much more!" Her mom answered with a smile.


	45. The different world we grew up in

**Song: A different world**

 **By: Bucky Covington**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

"More? I have a feeling you have a story of your own." Max said knowingly. "Come on and Susan, tell us more!"

"Susie's mom smiled. "Well it was just a different world back then. Things that are commonplace today would never have been even considered when I was a kid. And things that would be considered dangerous or unfair now were commonplace for us growing up. **(1)** Pregnent mom's still smoked and drank, do not get any ideas!"

Snickers came from just about everyone followed her warning, but she gave her dead serious look and they stopped so she could continue.

"Everything, including baby toys and cribs were painted with lead based paint. There was no such thing as childproof lids and not one car had seatbelts. We rode our bikes without helmets, Don't even think about trying it!"

Again her mothering instinct interrupted her story, and again there were snickers-though not as many-and everyone had a smile.

"Don't worry mom, we know that it's not safe to ride without our helmets!" Susie said.

With a proud grin Susan went back to telling her tale. "Tv consisted of three channels and you had to get up and changed them on the tv set itself. There was no such thing as video games or satellite. We had our friends and we all went outside to play."

"WHAT!" Several of the younger generation looked absolutely horrified.

"It's not that bad you know. In fact I just might start making a rule to limit tv time, _for everyone_!" She looked pointedly at her husband who pretended not to notice. Her kids copying their dad.

Jack had to cover a laugh with a fake clearing of his throat, he personally was with Susan on the hole go outside to play thing! _Come on you can't have a proper snowball fight or anything even close to a good sled ride when you spent all your time inside._ He thought.

His clearing of his throat seemed to get Susan going again."It was a different life, when we were boys and girls. Not just a different time, it was a different world!"

Nods from the adults, there agreement evident.

"School always started the same way every day. We said the Pledge of Allegiance and then someone gave a prayer. When you tried out for a team not everyone made it, we got disappointed but that was alright. We turned out alright, wouldn't you say?" The kids agreed. "It was just a different life, when we adults were boys and girls. Not just a different time, it was a different world!"

Jamie's mom joined in now with her own memories of how things were different for her as a kid. "We drank from a garden hose instead of bottles and on sundays all the stores closed their doors."

"You lived in a different life when you were boys and girls." The kids quoted. "Not just a different time from now but a different world."


	46. the 19 somethings

**Song: 19 something**

 **By: Mark Wills**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

"Tell us more! What else was different!" Max coxed.

"Oh, you guys don't want to hear all the little details." Susen said.

"Of course we do!" The kids, Jack included, shouted in answer.

"Well of you insist!" Uncle Keith told them. **(1)** "Let's see, I saw the movie Star wars at least 8 times. I played pac-man's arcade game so often I had the theme song memorized, and my friends and I stretched the stretch armstrong toy to the point where we saw what was put inside it."

"Oh I remember that day." Grandma said. "You begged for that toy till you were blue in the face and it didn't even last _two_ days!"

Keith had the decency to look guiltily nervus, which lasted all of five seconds. "Any way I loved to play football in my backyard, pretending I was Roger Stall. I also collected baseball cards, had a whole shoebox of them, and some Evil Knievel scars that I got from doing stunts on my bike." He showed off his right arm where you could make out the faded scar lines. "I was a kid when Elvis died and Mom I believe you cried that day."

"Elvis was and still is the best musician there ever was, when he left this world we all felt the loss."

The kids looked between their teary-eyed Grandmother and there Unkle who was rolling his eyes.

"That was the 1970's-when Farrah Fawcett hairdos, bell-bottom pants, and 8 track tapes were all the rage. Looking back now I can see me, and oh man did I look cheesy, but I wouldn't trade those days for nothing!"

Uncle Whain taped Keith on the shoulder. "Let me have a go." With a wave Keith gave the reins over. "The new decade dawned; we got out first microwave and my dad finally shaved his sideburns off. I cheated the rubik's cube by taking the stickers off and loved to watch MTV all afternoon long." His face changed a bit then, almost like he was blushing. "I, ah," choff " I fell in love with Daisy Duke in her cut off jeans."

His wife gave him a playful, and yet meaningful, shuve. He quickly went on to another subject of memorie.

"Ahhhhh, Oh! The space shuttle fell, the tragedy had the whole world in tear. That was the 1980's-when skating rinks, black trans ams, BIG hair, and parachute pants were all anyone wanted. Looking back now I can see me, and oh man did I look cheesy, but I wouldn't trade those days for nothing!"

"Nowadays we have to worry about Mortgages and SUVs, boy I got to tell you sometimes I wish it was still the 1980's."

"Or the 1970's." Keith added.

The kids constantly bombarded the uncles, after they were done, with questions. "What's a stretch armstrong toy?" "Who were Roger Stall and Evil Knievel?" "How did a Farrah Fawcett hairdo look, how long did you keep your haircut like it?" "Can you show us some Bell-bottom and Parachute pants?"

The next few minutes was spent answering, showing, describing, and exaggerating.

* * *

"I'm Telling you North, I looked everywhere! Around his pond, the woods and the town of Burgess. I froze my fur off searching the coldest places on the planet, and dug so many new tunnels under islands I might have to put water tight spells all throughout my underground systems just to make sure the ocean doesn't come crashing in!" Bunny had returned to the Pole, his worry and frustration now mingled together to create a scary combination of emotional outpouring.

North, oblivious, had asked: "Bunny? What took so long and where is Jack. You were suppose to get him for meeting."

After hearing Bunny describe his search, and an unsuccessful one at that, Tooth was now in full threatening mode. "You don't think Pitch has come back do you? Or, Mim forbid, he's been injured in another training fiasco! I thought we fix that problem!"

Sandy had been waving to get the others attention for most of the conversation. He had noticed that Bunny had said nothing about checking near kids, specifically Jamie and his friends, to see if Jack was with them.

"Toothy, let's not get over worried." North tried to calm the fairy.

"The kid knows better than to train with his old methods, he's probably playing a sick humor game of hide and seek." Bunny added.

Sandy created an image of Jamie and his friends playing a snowball fight. Nobody even glanced his way, and unfortunately there were no conveniently nearby elfs. They had all started to learn to stay away when Sandy got like this.

"I don't think Jack would take his jokes this far." North said.

"I do!" Bunny challenged.

Sandy got right in the middle of the other three, only for them to continue to ignore him. With sand steam coming out his ears Sandy Lasode Tooth's wings, Bunny's ears, and North's arm and yanked. The three found themselves literally knocking heads.

"Oiy! What was that for!" Bunny complaned.

"Sandy, what is it?" Tooth asked, rubbing her tender head.

"Shusticovis!" Swore North.

Sandy Showed everyone in depth sand pictures of Jamie, Sophie, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, Claud, and Caleb.

"The kids?" Bunny looked to the globe to see if the lights were flickering. "The kids are fine, mate."

Sandy grabbed Bunny's ear and stared him in the eye. Then he created a snowflake.

 _ **Finally**_ it dawned on the Pooka. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH! You mean Jack may be with the kids!"

Sandy let go of Bunny and gave a curt nod, his face showing his obvious exasperation.

* * *

 **The training I mention in this chapter is a reference to a spin off arc of chapters in my story songs of 300 plus years. You don't have to read them to understand this comment however if you are coureurs the arc is titled Training and each chapter in that arc has training in the title.**

 **Bunny is about to find Jack, what will happen? How will Bunny react to the Bennets, How will the Bennets react to Bunny? Stay turned. LOL I always wanted to say that. Sorry couldn't help myself. :)**


	47. Confessions about bullying

The three guardians stared at the Sandman sheepishly. Bunny was rubbing his ear uncomfortably, Sandy's grainy fingers had definitely left a sore spot.

"Vell ve had better go looking for him then." North said trying to break the stare down there shorter friend was giving them. "I'll take the twins house."

"I'll go to Piper and Monte's houses." Tooth added quickly.

Sandy created the image of Cupcake.

"Guess that leaves me with the Bennetts, Jamie and Sophie."Bunny groaned. Though he loved Sophie and cared deeply for Jamie,he had a feeling that Jack was having an unwanted effect on The older Bennett. The kid acted more and more like the winter spirit every time Bunny saw him.

* * *

Jack was currently displaying, model style, what Bell bottom pants look like when worn correctly. He personally had never owned some Bell bottom pants but one of Mr. Bennett's old pears actually fit him. Jack was strutting his stuff to the absolute amusement of the family.

"Those may have been in style when you were in school uncle Albert." Max told Jamie's dad."But those would just invite people to pick on me. Like a giant target on my back."

"Max are you having bully troubles?" Sarah asked worried.

"Nah, I'm good, I mean I did when I was younger, but I've basically become the least interesting person to pick on now a days."

"How'd you do that?" Asked Sam.

"Well for me it was just a matter of becoming invisible. I didn't antagonize them and I didn't put myself outside of the average group. I just became another face in the crowd."

"Wasn't that kind of lonely or at the very least boring?" Asked Candace.

"At times, but I figured it was better than having people looking for any excuse to attack me with words or mean pranks."

Max's mom put a hand on his shoulder. She hadn't witnessed her sons difficulty with bullies. Seeing him struggle with what was said to him and what the bullies did when they knew the teacher wasn't looking. She had complained to the school but unfortunately the bullies only found new ways to torment Max. She had felt completely useless, unable to help her child.

"I'm proud that you didn't lash out at them or anyone else for that matter!" Jack said coming into the conversation, Bell bottom pants now safely folded and headed back to Mr. Bennett.

"What good would it have done?" Max stated with a shrug.

Jack smiled and nodded. "You'd be surprised how many kids, and adults for that matter, don't realize just how true what you just said is. They take their hurt out on other kids or even worse let that hurt build and…." Jack didn't want to finish that sentence, or that thought. Having lived 300 years he'd seen more than he ever wanted to of what bullying could cause.

The adults all nodded, various news stories and Memorials flashing through their minds.

"Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah Jamie?"

"Were you ever bullied?"

Jack heaved a sigh. "Oh yes, back when I lived with my family in early Burgess there were a few high-end kids who like to push around the farm kids."

"That's when you would stand up for your sister our great, great, great, great, etc. grandmother right?"

"You got that right!" Jack's staff was on his shoulder and he had quite the pleased smile on his face.

The kids started jabbering about how cool there unkle was to have stood up to bullies and how he protected his sister! James me was equally as excited however having gotten to really know Jack he also noticed the smile didn't quite reach the winter spirits eyes. It seemed he wasn't the only one.

"Jack would you help me in the kitchen for a moment?" Mrs. Bennett cleverly found a way to pull Jack away from the crowd. Jamie quietly snuck away and followed. Listening carefully from the doorway of the kitchen he found that his mom had noticed the look in Jack's eyes as well. "Something else happened didn't it?" She whispered to Jack.

Jamie could just see Jack getting into his uncomfortable stance, one hand at the back of his neck and staff clutched tightly in the other hand. "How could you tell?"

"Mother's intuition. What happened?"

"Well, I've had some pretty rough run-ins throughout my 300 years as Jack Frost."

"Run-ins?"

"Being chased off, being associated with the death of winter, and there's been a few times where I've been attacked. I kinda, sorta, acted like Max. I isolated myself a lot. But, I also have a… Prank rap sheet, um, 10 miles long if not longer!"

"ATTACKED!" Jamie jumped right along with his mom and Jack when he noticed that Aunt Greta had come over to listen as well.

Jack looked half way between terrified and self-conscious. Jamie had no doubt right now Jack wished he was off flying over the Atlantic Ocean or something rather than staring down aunt Greta.

"Don't try and avoid the question, answer me, what do you mean by attacked!?" Aunt Greta had her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring Jack down.

Her shouting and angry tone of voice had gotten all of the families attention, it wasn't long before every single member who had originally been in the living room was now staring into the kitchen wondering what was going on. Now Jack found himself surrounded by curious and concerned faces. He had known that Mrs. Bennett had taken him aside to talk to him privately but that intention was now up in flames. He honestly did not see any way out of this, he had a sneaking suspicion that if he tried to laugh his way out of this or shrug the question off he'd be in trouble.

"Well when I first woke up from the pond I had absolutely no idea of the hierarchy or rules of the spirit cultures. I was also really freaked out because I couldn't be seen by humans. So in my ignorance I wander into another's territory, or come up and try to talk with any spirit or creature that I realized could see me. However for a lot of the Beings I met ignorance was no excuse for my actions."

"What you mean?" Asked Jamie unable to curve his curiosity despite Jack's obvious discomfort.

Jack's posture slumped, " why don't we go back into the living room and sit down this may be a story you don't want to be standing up for." Everyone followed his suggestion even Jack himself sat down not feeling quite comfortable with being in a standing position."Well I guess one of the best examples would be when I was two years old-as a spirit-I found a water fary who was creating dewdrops on the leaves. When I came up to her she spun around and screamed in my face, in my shock a small bit of my power escaped my control and all the dewdrops froze into little pellets of ice. She flew away so fast it was like watching a hummingbird! I didn't see her until the next day and unfortunately she wasn't alone. She had a swarm of other water fairies with her and they decided that I was a danger to their work and their home so they went after me to defend themselves. You wouldn't think fairies would be too dangerous, but you'd be wrong! Though they were small there combined strength in a swarm was like being stung by millions of bees. I skedaddled out of their area as fast as I could!"

Jamie remembered being stung by a bee once, to think about a swarm made his arms sting in phantom pains.

"I once ran into a Minotaur when I took shelter in a mountain tunnel system. The thing thought I would be a delicious snack, so he knocked me out and dragged me to the very center of his labyrinth like home. It was obvious that I wasn't his first visitor for dinner, there was even a fall spirit that had made the same mistake, there with me at the exact same time. When the Minotaur came close enough I was able to give them a solid kick to his cow jaw and the fall spirit and I ran for our lives! Unfortunately as soon as we got out of the tunnel the fall spirit hit me in the back of the head. Disoriented as I was I still caught his words as he fled 'better you than me.'"

"Did the Minotaur get you again?" Asked Sam in a worried voice.

"No," Jack assured. "I was able to get away!"

Jamie was honestly astonished, the happy-go-lucky Jack he knew had never mentioned anything like this to him before. He didn't understand how someone could have had such scary encounters and still be so carefree.

"And of course there's always the yearly tussle when winter comes to an end. It's getting harder and harder for winter to stick around when it needs to, and because of that the warmer spirits seem to think I should let go of my seasons hold sooner and sooner. They show up at whatever time they want, and try to get me to leave by any means necessary. Getting to the point where having a white winter is nearly nonexistent, and because of that there is an imbalance that needs to be corrected. And of course I get blamed for that imbalance."

Aunt Greta was downright fuming. She wasn't angry at Jack but at the way that one of her family had been treated for so long.

* * *

Bunny hopped out of his tunnel in the backyard of the Bennett house. He walked over to the back door and peeked in, the kitchen was completely empty. He opened the gate and walked around the perimeter looking in windows and trying to find the elusive Jack Frost. He finally found him in the living room and tapped with his foot twice on the ground. He came up out of the tunnel beside a table full of various foods. His nose twitched at the scent of steamed carrots but he focused his attention on the winter spirit.

"Well I for one think that something should be done!" A a strong faced woman was saying.

There were murmurs of agreement and questions of "how?" being thrown about by the rest of the large group of people. Bunny was honestly curious why Jack would want to sit and listen to a family conversation, _Is he that lonely that he has to spy on Jamie's family? I swear it doesn't matter how long I exist I will never understand this kid!_

"Maybe we can keep an eye out for him." A little girl suggested. "If something happens he can come to one of us or if we see something happening we can go to him."

"It's a sweet idea Tiffany." The girl's mother, bunny assumed, said smiling down at her. "It makes sense."

"Except for the part where we don't see them." Said Jamie's mom.

There were groans and nods of acknowledgment to that statement. Bunny thought it was time to grab Jack and go. This was obviously a really important family discussion not something anybody, especially a guardian who should hold themselves to a higher standard, should be eavesdropping on. He walked up behind Jack who was still perched on a chair, grabbed his hoodie and gave a firm yank!

"Hey!" Jack yelped as he found himself dangling above the ground, feet kicking out of instinct. "P-put me down!"

Bunny paid no attention to Jack's squabbling and instead started pulling him back towards his tunnel. That is until he felt the weight on his leg. Sophie had attached herself to bunny's right leg and was holding on for dear life. "Come on ankle biter let go."

"Bunny stay! Put ukle Jack down!" Sophie said in a whiny voice.

"Ukle Jack?" Bunny looked between the young girl clinging to his leg and the winter spirit who was still clawing at his hood and windmilling his feet. Then his eyes strayed to Jamie who now stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of protective anger on his face. As if the two kids, one clinging to him and one staring directly at him, gave a silent que the rest of the large group of people seemed to suddenly surround him.

"Whoever you are I suggest that you put our family member down this instant!" The stern faced woman said. Even though her eyes were focused off to the left of bunny her stern gaze was nonetheless intimidating.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait! Long story short: computer broke, had to buy a new one, took a while to learn new system.**

 **Hope you like the chapter! Review or P.M, I'd love to hear from you!**


	48. Mean is all

**Song: Mean**

 **By: Taylor Swift**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Bunny at first was too shocked to say or do anything, then it started to sink in. Adults, teens and kids, these guys were all looking at him. Or at the very least in his general direction. Without really noticing it his breathing kicked up a notch and his heart started to speed up as well. Instinct said run! He tucked Jack under his arm and tried to make a dash for his tunnel, leaping over the heads of the people around him. Sophie let out a giggle since she still clung to his leg.

When he landed there were gasps of: "I see him!", "Is that a man sized rabbit!?", "I've never seen such markings!", and "He's got Sophie and Jack!"

These words only added to bunny's confusion and spurred him on even faster. Running with three legs -Jack tucked under his left arm and Sophie clinging to his right leg- he went towards the table and the open hole in the floor, only to have something bonk him on the head and send him sliding, getting a very bad rug burn on his chest.

When his eyes focused he saw that it was a shoe that had smacked him. A good quality ladies boot to be precise, complete with thick wedge heel. He also noticed that his tunnel had closed, probably from his loss of concentration when the boot hit him. His next unfortunate Realization was that the woman who had thrown the shoe, miss Stern face, was now standing promptly in front of him. She picked up her boot and put it back on, then she disentangled Jack from bunny's arm and gently plucked Sophie and bunny's leg.

Clapping Sophie cheered: "bunny, hop, hop, hop! Again, again!"

The stern faced woman handed Sophie over to her mother then placed Jack on the ground. Bunny watched as she checked the winter spirit over making sure he wasn't hurt in any way then her steely eyes turned back to him. She leaned forward, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and pulled him to his feet.

Keeping a firm grip on his scruff she pulled him till they were face-to-face, mere inches from each other. "I don't take kindly to people, or in your case creatures, who mess with my family! You've come into this home, grabbed Jack by his hood, and nearly choked him as you dragged him towards your escape tunnel. If you don't start talking in the next five seconds my boot is going to be the least of your worries!"

Bunny's ears were plastered to his head, his eyes had grown as big as dinner plates, and he was actually curling in on himself. If it wasn't for aunt Greta's firm grip on his scruff, Jack had no doubt that bunny would be in the fetal position right now.

Not wanting to set her off on him, Jack slowly walked up to on Greta and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay aunt Greta, you can let him go. He'll probably be more willing to talk that way."

Aunt Greta did not even turn her head. "I don't think so, soon as I let go he'll be gone in a flash and he's got some explaining to do."

"What if we hold him?" Suggested Jamie. Having been on the receiving end of aunt Greta's stared downs, Jamie agreed with Jack that bunny was not going to talk unless he was free from her grip.

"Yeah we can do that!" And to make their point all the kids and teens quickly grabbed an arm, a hand, a leg, a foot, or even an ear, whatever they couldn't get a handle on.

This seemed to satisfy aunt Greta, if only slightly, and she released her grip on bunny's scruff.

Bunny, now weighed down by a multitude of gripping hands, turned his plate sized eyes to Jack. "What's going on here mate!? How can all the adults and teens see me? What do they mean, that your family?"

"This isn't really the way I wanted to let you guys know about all this." Jack said, obviously uncomfortable. "Short version, last year when I attended the Bennett Thanksgiving dinner, we all found out a few things. Turns out that my sister, from before I was Jack Frost, is the Bennett families many greats grandmother. Which makes me there are many greats uncle." Bunny stared at him without saying a word. Jack snapped his fingers in front of bunny's face a few times and got no reaction. "I think I just overloaded his mind."

This statement caused everyone to get the giggles. Eventually it was decided that the kids would carry bunny to the sofa and lay him down until his mind could start functioning again.

* * *

North stuck his head out of the fireplace and looked around, Claud and Caleb's house was filled with delicious smells of turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn on the cob, and many more delicious scents. He strained his ears, and picked up the sounds of people happily chatting and wishing each other happy Thanksgiving.

"Iz Thanksgiving already?"

* * *

Tooth arrived at the street where Monty and Piper's houses sat right across from each other. Both had warm glowing light coming from their Windows. The fairy zipped first to pipe's house and spotted a Cornucopia decoration sitting on a window mantel. Plastic fall leaves were sticking to the Windows and a wreath made of harvest gourds was displayed proudly on their door.

She went across the street to Monty's house and found the boy gnawing his way through a turkey leg as he watched a football game with his father and three brothers.

"Thanksgiving, I didn't know it was Thanksgiving!"

* * *

Sandy had let himself in, via a window, and was now watching as cupcake had a rowdy tussle with her strong cousins. It seemed that the whole family was a rough-and-tumble crew. Then a man, who Sandy assumed was cupcake's father, said: "if you don't calm down in their you can forget about pumpkin pie!" That got everyone's attention.

Cupcake followed everyone into the main room where a football game was going. But then kept walking into the kitchen. There she helped her mother do some basic cleanup while the boys shouted about Fowles and replays.

Sandy went back out through the window and headed to meet with the other three guardians. He had a sneaking suspicion that today being Thanksgiving and Jack being missing were connected.

* * *

The first comprehend thing bunny's ears picked up, in who knows how long, was a tune that sounded suspiciously like a guitar. He groggily sat up, finding himself on a cushy couch. His ears swung back and forth until he located the sound. It was coming from the kitchen/dining area. He quietly made his way to the door and saw that an elderly gentleman, who he assumed was Jamie and Sophie's grandfather, was playing a guitar while none other than Jack Frost caused a spectacle of performing coats. No doubt Jack had well mastered his Locomotion spell.

 **(1)** Jack sung about words, and how they could cut just like knives. How it was easy for someone to be knocked down and made to feel like they were nothing. He sung of how voices could sound like nails on a chalkboard, especially when armed with harmful intent and aimed at those who couldn't fight back.

Bunny wondered what he was going on about! Then the guitar picked up speed and the meaning of the song became very clear.

"Someday I'll be living in the big city. And all you'll ever be is mean! Someday I'll be so big you won't be able to hit me! And all you'll ever be is mean! Why you gotta be so mean?"

 _Is that what this is all about? Frost got picked on?_ Bunny pondered. He listened again, hoping to figure out what was happening.

As Jack told about people switching sides, telling lies, and spreading humiliation, the coats created a scene that resembled a school yard mob. They pointed and shook like they were laughing at a single coat in the center of their circle. Jack continued with things like how people could cruelly point out others flaws, as if that person didn't already see them. And how that caused their victims to walk through life with their heads down and left they wishing that everything would just be ok again.

Bunny had a flashback of the night Jack had first been brought to the poal. "None of them believe in you, do they? You see, your invisible mate! It's like you don't even excited." Followed quickly by the day of the Easter Fiasko. "He has to go! We should never have trusted you!" _Am I the mean one he's talking about?_

"I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you this cold. That cycle ends right now though, because you can't lead be down that road!"

Bunny had to admit, Jack didn't let others determine how he would act. As Jack sang the chorus again the Guardian of hope stepped out from beside the doorway.

"I can see you years from now in a bar, talking with that same big loud opinion. Nobody will be listening, as you'll be washed up and ranting about the same old things. Cause all you are is **mean**! And a **liar,** and **pathetic** , and **alone in life and mean!** But someday I'll be living in the big city. And all you'll ever be is mean! Someday I'll be so big you won't be able to hit me! And all you'll ever be is mean! Yeah, yeah! Someday I'll be living in the big city. And all you'll ever be is mean! Someday I'll be so big you won't be able to hit me! And all you'll ever be is mean! Why you gotta be so mean?"

"Frost?" Jack turned upon hearing bunny's voice. The large rabbit was standing there ears half dropped off to the sides of his head. "Is there a reason your singing that song right now? Or is it just- something your sharing?"

Before Jack could answer aunt Greta stepped forward.

Jack had suggested that they let bunny rest, the Pookas eyes had closed after a few minutes and he'd slumped into a almost comatose sleep. Leading them into the kitchen he had told them that bunny was a guardian, and that they had nothing to worry about. "He's probably just annoyed with me that's all."

"Annoyed with you about what?" Max said unconvinced.

"Not sure. This isn't the first time that I've annoyed him for unknown reasons."

"Is he one of the spirits that bullied you?"

Jack wasn't sure how to answer that. In all truth bunny had been one of the most antagonistic spirits in his 300 years before becoming a guardian. But Jack could never hold it against the guy, his words stung sure but Jack had gotten his fair share of jabs in as well. In the big picture he saw bunny as a kind of friendly/antagonistic rival. In the end he settled for telling them that bunny and he had crossed paths plenty of times before but that was all water under the bridge.

"I'm still not sure about him!" Aunt Greta said.

" Don't worry I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to! Yes being self-sufficient is an important quality but also is knowing when to ask for help and giving that help in return."

"And that's what I have now." Jack assured her. "I am surrounded by both the guardians and you all! All those other spirits and creatures there just mean. They can't hurt me anymore!"

That is what gave Jack the idea for his latest performance. As he had sung his song and waved his magic aunt Greta had calm down and even broke a smile!

Now that all seem to have disappeared under her gruff attitude once again. "If it isn't the rabbit man! Are you coherent enough to start explaining yourself?

* * *

 **The locomotion spell is a reference to a chapter in my "songs of 300 plus years" story.**

 **Did anyone catch the reference I made to coco in the beginning of this chapter? See if you can find it.**

 **So what do you think? I love to read P.M's and reviews. Thank you all for reading!**


	49. What to tell a loser? Your like me

**Song: Loser like me**

 **From: Glee**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Bunny looked nervously at the stern faced woman. He had been hoping that all of the adults and teens seeing him had been only a dream. He was just getting used to having kids see him, but then again Jack had been singing to the whole group and showing them magic so he should probably have expected that it hadn't been a dream.

"Ah, What you want to know?" He nervously ventured.

Why were you attacking my family member?"

"I wasn't attacking Mam!" Bunny cringed a bit as the woman stair intensified at his words.

"Is that so? Then what do you call grabbing somebody by their clothing and dragging them against their will? Or holding them by their collar so that you start to choke with them for that matter!?"

"I… I came to collect him, WAIT that wasn't right! He missed a meeting so I came to find him, make sure that he's okay!"

"What meeting?" Jack asked.

"You didn't see the lights? Come on how could you not have seen the lights? I live underground and I saw them!"

"I don't like your tone of voice." aunt Greta scolded.

"Look I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that all of you," he will spread his arms to indicate the adults, teens, and kids who were watching the exchange. "Can see me! So forgive me if I am a bit cross."

"I told you bunny, there my family. Last year when we figured it all out it kinda became a given that they could see me. Jamie even made sure of it! So when you grabbed me and I suddenly lifted up into the air by an invisible force, coupled by Sophie clamping onto your leg, it didn't take much to open their eyes." Jack tried to explain.

Bunny put a paw to his face and slowly let it slide back down.

"Bunny is not going to sleep again is he?" Sophie asked innocently.

"I hope not! Why don't we all take a step back." Suggested Albert.

Even aunt Greta seem to think that was a good idea so they all returned to the living room and got themselves comfortable. Sophie crawled into the still astonished bunny's lap and curled up there happily.

"So your the Easter bunny?" Ventured Albert.

Bunny nodded his head, "E. Aster Bunnymund. Pooka warrior of the rabbit race of Pooka."

"Pooka, as in the animal fairies?" As Jamie "I didn't know that!"

"Well, that's how people have portrayed us. We're actually from another planet. Other Pooka have visited earth a couple times when time had been messed with in some way. But I arrived here on my own."

There were a few blank stares after this explanation and bunny remembered why he usually kept to himself. Trying to explain his past was like opening a can of worms and expecting them to all stay inside. He wanted to change the subject and grabbed onto the first option he could.

"So what exactly were you doing Jack? That spectacle with you singing and all."

"I was telling a story." Jack replied.

"A story? Sounded more like a song to me."

"That's how we do our stories! It's a special tradition we've had for generations." Explained Jamie.

"It'll probably make more sense if you see rather than us trying to explain." Albert told him. "Jack I believe you had a few other stories you wanted to share, ones possibly connected to the first one you started in the kitchen."

"I do actually, you have such a good idea of what I'm thinking?" Jack said with a pleased surprise in his eyes.

"Fatherly instinct."

Mrs. Bennett rolled her eyes even though she had said something similar not too long ago.

Jack hopped atop his staff and smiled at his audience, now one Pooka larger. "Well the mean bullys I told you about before, one of the things that seems to be a constant is that those you decide to look down on others and see themselves as superior have a habit of growing up to work under the ones they tormented.

 **(1)** "Now they think others are zeros, but everyone they idolize started off like those they just took a little time and put their own opinions away for a bit they probably would change their minds and tunes. So something that I do when I get bullied is look them in the eye and tell them exactly what I think on what their doing."

"What do you say?" Asked Max.

"Something to the effect of: All the dirt you through my way isn't so hard to take. One day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away. So go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth off. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Keep it up and soon you'll figure out that you are a loser like me."

Max nodded, then he stood up and joins in. "They push me up against the locker, but I'll just shake it off and get them back when I'm their boss. I won't think about the hatters because when I'm a superstar I'll see _them_ when they _wash my car!_ I'll tell them all the dirt you through my way isn't so hard to take. One day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away. So go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth off. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Keep it up and soon you'll figure out that you are a loser like me."

The kids were loving this, shopie was bouncing so much Bunny felt like his legs were a trampoline.

"Come on guys, let's hear what you'll say?" Jack and Max encouraged.

They happily obliged with shouts of: "Hey you over there, go ahead and keep that L up in the air. Hey you over there, keep the L I don't care. You can throw your sticks and stones, I'll just go. L.O.S.E.R I am who I am!"

Bunny then had to hold his ears because adult, teen, and kid alike rocked at top volume: "Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth." Then like an echo they added. "So everyone can hear your mean words" Screamed: "Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down." Echoed: Because I don't care!" Shouted: "Keep it up and soon you'll figure out that you are nothing, YOU ARE NOTHING **Just a loser like me**!"

"You guys do this all the time?" Bunny asked as he slowly got hearing back in his ears.

"Actually, this is something we say for Thanksgiving." Molly told him.

"Thanksgiving? Wait a minute today's Thanksgiving!"

* * *

 **There you are, how was it? Leave a review or a P.M, I'd love to hear from you! Thank you to all who have reviewed and P.M'd so far. It's so cool to get your feedback.**


	50. Hopeful for better

**Song: Hopeful**

 **By: Bars and Melody**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

North was the first to arrive, followed quickly by tooth and Sandy. They waited for about 15 minutes, but Bunny never showed up.

"Now where he get off to?" Tooth wondered aloud.

"I don't know! It's not like Bunny to not show up." North said.

Sandy created a perfect replica of Jamie's house.

"You could be right Sandy," North nodded in agreement. "He did go to Jamie's so it is entirely possible that he still there."

"Well, should we go get him?" Tooth asked.

"I think so. After all I have important news to share."

Sandy created a question Mark above his head.

"I may have found out vhat has kept Jack from guardian meeting." North explained.

"Does it have anything to do with it being Thanksgiving day?" Tooth added.

North nodded his head, not the least bit surprised that Sandy and tooth had figured out what day it was as well. "I'm honestly surprised that ve did not know dis beforehand!"

Sandy looked sheepish. He showed an image of Jack scolding them as a little Sophie chased a butterfly.

Tooth looked sheepish, they had told Sandy about what happened after he'd vanished during the fight with pitch. And he tended to agree with Jack's assumption that the guardians spent _way_ too much time away from kids and the outside world. He was the first to admit that he had let his work, and the few moments he allowed himself to sleep, to monopolize his time. Tooth for her part had been getting out a little more with the girls in the field. But this instance of having Thanksgiving sneak up on all of them, rubbed it in that they were still far from involved.

"Yes!" North half grumble half agreed. "We need to get better but right now we should find the other two members of our group."

* * *

"You seriously didn't know it was Thanksgiving? I mean come on Bunny, your holiday jumps around to but you always know when that's coming." Jack accused.

"That's different! I have to know when my holiday is. It's my job! But Thanksgiving, well, look unless the day is solidified on the calendar I'm too busy to keep track of it." Bunny defended.

"That sounds like a pretty weak excuse. Almost as weak as North's excuse that you are all too busy bringing joy to children to have time for children." Jack put a hand to his face in exasperation. "Man I know you guys needed some help but _seriously_!"

Bunny puffed up his chest, his fur fluffing out in defiance. He opened his mouth to retort only for Sophie to start cuddling close to his chest. "You're so fluffy!"

This got the attention of the other young kids and even some of the preteens. "Can I feel?" Tiffany asked. Before Bunny could answer a multitude of hands were petting him and several arms were hugging him. "He's so fluffy I'm going to die!"

That statement put an already strained group of adults over the edge. The hilarity of the in dignified Bunny surrounded by petting hands coupled with the "ooo's" and "aah's" made such a scene that aunt Greta even took a picture of it as she jiggled and jerked from laughing.

Eventually Bunny melted and a smile of pleasure broke out over his face, he even began to purr!

There was one person in the group however, who wasn't enjoying the antics surrounding Bunny. "Leo?" Asked Aunt Stephanie, of her son. "What's the matter honey?"

"It's nothing?" Leo said.

"I got a feeling it's something." Said Jack as he came over to be a part of their conversation.

"Really, I'm fine." Leo tried to assure them, but his fake smile gave him away.

"Look buddy, if you don't want talk about it I'm not going to push you." Jack said putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. "However, if it's something that is causing you this much pain, I'd like to help."

"I know you would, both of you!" Leo said looking both at Jack and his mom. "But, I don't know if there's anything you can do. I don't want to make things worse by antagonizing them." This last part he said barely above a mumble.

"Bullies? Has my stories about bullying brought you down?"

Leo looked like he wanted to reassure Jack, but at the same time what Jack had said was at least partially true. He realized he just backed himself into a corner. If he explained about the bullying that he'd been put through in school, he had a feeling that his family would try to step in. They had tried to step in with Bunny after all. But Leo feared that if anyone outside of the bully or him tried to step in and change things that his tormentor would only redouble their efforts. Jack's explanation about why bullies acted the way they did, and his promises of things in the future being different, didn't necessarily help him at the present moment! All that to the side, it wasn't Jack's fault that he was being bullied, and making his many greats uncle feel like he'd hurt Leo wasn't going to solve anything. In the end he decided to be truthful.

He took a deep breath, and in a quiet voice told Jack and his mom what he'd been going through at school. He had only meant to give them a brief description, but after he started talking things just kinda came out and he ended up telling them everything.

Jack was thoughtful after Leo finished his explanation. The boys seemed emotionally wrung out after all he had confessed, and Jack didn't blame him! There were things he himself had yet to tell the guardians let alone his family about his 300 years. He'd kind of glossed over a lot of the stuff in order to keep his family from the worst of it. Now he realized he'd made a mistake, by glossing things over and telling about the reasons why and promises of the future he'd made it seem as if there was nothing to be afraid of in the present. And inadvertently told Leo, and anybody else who was currently being bullied that they were weak, or something to the effect, for letting the bullies get to them.

Luckily, he knew of a way to correct his slip-up.

Eventually Bunny realized that he'd turned into a purring bundle of fluff and tried, pretty much unsuccessfully, to reclaim his dignity. "Okay, okay, that's enough." He shuffled backwards and finally disentangled himself from the arms and hands of the kids. Only then did he realize that Jack seemed to have slipped away. A quick scan found him talking with a mother and son a little ways toward the back of the room.

Before Bunny could go and investigate Jack took the boy's hand and gently led him back to the main group. "Everybody, I have a confession to make. You see, I haven't been completely honest." He took a quick glance at aunt Greta and then returned his gaze to the group as a whole. "I told you about how I was pushed around and called mean things, but I didn't mention the full extent of the bullying I received in my 300 years. I have been the victim of a few hands-on bullies as well."

Bunny's ears shot up, he'd had no idea that Jack had gone through any kind of bullying, he'd convinced himself that Jack's songs and stories were either secondhand information, or had gone no further than simple name-calling.

"You mean like with the Minotaur?" Jamie asked.

Bunny's jaw dropped, _Minotaur_ he thought!

"That was one occasion I guess, but I was thinking more along the lines of situations where I was mobbed, or outnumbered, or even when it was only one spirit bullying me but they found just the right things to do to hit me where it hurt."

Now Bunny's ears were tucked against the back of his head his tail, if it had been longer, would certainly have been between his legs by now. He was curling in on himself, not from fear this time - like when he'd been stared down by aunt Greta- but from sadness. There was so much more to Jack Frost, Bunny now realized, then met the eye. There was so much more to him- even then- first, second, third, or fourth impressions told you about the kid.

"But… Your… How…!" The boy Jack had been talking to earlier stammered.

Bunny wasn't sure what the kid was going on about, but Jack seemed to know just what he was trying to say. "I held onto hope. And I held on to a good friend." The wind, who had been incredibly quiet all evening suddenly came into the room and played with Jack's hair.

Everyone, even Bunny, smiled to see the wind's antics with the winter spirit. The family had been wondering if she would be joining them that evening, and was happy to see she was nearby as always.

The wind seemed to whisper for a bit and Jack pumped his fist in excitement! "Alright! I was so hoping you'd want to give that a try!" Jack went over to Grandpa Bennet and asked to borrow his Guitar.

"Sure thing." Grandpa said. "Just be gentle with her."

"Don't worry!" Jack promised. He placed the guitar on the carpet, leaning against the wall. "Ok Wind."

The wind swirled around the instrument and the strings started to vibrate like invisible hands were plucking them. **(1)** The wind also created an amplifying effect that sent the music through the whole house and outside it as well.

Jack put a hand to his throat and started to hum. His voice seemed to amplify and when his started to rhyme it definitely could be heard as well, if not better then the wind's playing. " Please help God, I feel all alone. I'm a kid on my own, I cry tears writing this song. I don't want to leave home, people wonder why I'm alone. To scared to hollar, I walk around with sweat around my collar. I don't want stress but my life's a mess. The names you call me they hurt real bad I can't help but get mad. Don't want to fight I want to learn! So bullie tell me what I've done!"

Jack took his hand away form his throat and it changed into a much deeper sound as he switched to singing. "But I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today! Take this music and use it, let it take you away. Just be hopeful, hopeful, and he'll make a way! I know it ain't easy but that ok! Cause I'm hopeful!"

His hand returned to his throat, his higher voice coupled with the acoustic effect as he rhymed about the different things that bullies tended to say. Then he rhymed about a wish for guardian angels and the fear of facing bullies.

The deep voice effect returned as he sang about being hopeful through each day. The family was clapping along and Bunny even found himself tapping his foot. But more importantly, Leo looked more and more hopeful and confident as Jack went on.

The Guardian of Hope had to admit that Jack was a real nack at things like this. He wasn't sugar coating the things Bullies did and at the same time he was showing how to keep the hope! So much so that Bunny added his voice, deep and in perfect harmony with Jack's, as the uplifting chorus came again!

"But I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today! Take this music and use it, let it take you away. Just be hopeful, hopeful, and he'll make a way! I know it ain't easy but that ok! Cause I'm hopeful!" Bunny continued the chorus for one last round as Jack held out his Hopefuls and punctuated them with raised fists.

He went quiet again as Jack did one final verse of rhyming. "What I wear is all I have, I travel around I live from a bag. Yo mister bullie help me please! I'm flesh and blood, except me please!"

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 49! What do you all think? Thank you to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers!**


	51. Daddy's love without end

**Song: Love without end amen**

 **By: George Strait**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

North, tooth, and Sandy were all meandering towards the Bennett family household absorbed in their own thoughts. In all truth none of them had celebrated Thanksgiving in quite a while. Mostly because they believed it was a family centered holiday, each of them being without said family, and with their schedules being what they were it wasn't something that really grabbed them as important to do. But that thinking led them to wonder why Jack, a young spirit who had been a complete loner for his entire life, would be celebrating such a holiday. Which brought on thoughts and questions of If Jack celebrated all the holidays on his own. If it wasn't for the loud cheering coming from the house they had been headed towards they may have walked right past it, so absorbed where they in their wonderings.

Sandy created a question mark, and the three of them crept towards the house. The sounds became clearer and clearer until the unmistakable voice of Jamie spoke.

"So Bunny? You understand little better now? You feel more comfortable with the idea of Jack being are many greats ancestor?"

North's mouth fell open, tooth's eyes widened, and Sandy produced a barrage of sand symbols above his head.

"Cranky, I suppose I do." Bunny's voice said. "So you do this song story thing every year?"

A resounding "yes" was his answer. The three guardians outside were now 10 times more shocked because there was more than a few adult voices mixed in to that yes.

They made their way the last few feet to the window and peeked in.

* * *

"Why don't I tell the next story." Mr. Bennett said. "You see Bunny, can I call you Bunny?" The Easter Bunny nodded in acceptance and Mr. Bennett continued. "We've been doing this for generations and we've got a nice repertoire of story songs that we tell over and over again. And each year new ones are added. All the ones you just heard now are new ones that we most definitely will be telling, but now I'd like you to hear one of the older ones. This is a story that was passed down to me. My great-grandfather told it to me."

There was a slight pause of respectful silence and more than a few glances at the chair great great great grandpa Bennett used to sit.

"Sadly my great-grandfather passed away this last year, but thanks to our tradition his stories live on. And in that way so does he!"

Among the wiping of eyes there were smiles and murmurs of agreement to Mr. Bennett's heartfelt statement.

"The story starts when my great great grandpa was a boy. I'm going to sing it just as he did, from his point of view." Grandpa took out his guitar and started strumming at simple rhythm. **(1)** "Got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye. Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why! When dad got home I told that story just like I rehearsed, then stood there on trembling knees and waited for the worst."

Demitry, who had grabbed his potable drum set while no one was looking, added percussion accompaniment as Mr. Bennett sang the response. "Dad said: 'let me tell you a secret, about a father's love. A secret that my daddy said was just between us.' He said: 'daddy's don't just love their children every now and then. It's a love without end amen!'"

Fathers and mothers were nodding understanding, and at the same time happy-slightly sad and wistful-looks were coming from every person. Jack, who had only known great, great, great Grandpa bennett personally for one year, was right along with them. He had even paid the older man a visit in his last days, happy to find he could still see the winter spirit.

Mr. Bennett wasn't even spared, still he continued to sing with all the respect and meaning the song and the man who first told it deserved. "When I became a father in the spring of 81, there was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son! And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end, I took my daddy's secret and I passed it on to him. I said: 'let me tell you a secret about a father's love. A secret that my daddy said was just between us.' I said: 'Daddy's don't just love their children every now and then. It's a love without end amen!'"

Large tears broke free now and Mr. Bennett face. "It's OK dad!" Jamie said, tears of his own running freely. Jamie started the next verse and his father smiled as he accompanied him.

"Last night I dreamed I died and stood outside those pearly gates. When suddenly I realized there must be some mistake. 'If they know half the things I've done they'll never let me in!' my dream self whispered. 'But then somewhere from the other side, I heard these words again. They were: 'Let me tell you a secret about a father's love. A secret that my daddy said was just between us. You see daddy's don't just love their children every now and then. It's a love without end amen!'"

Comforting hugs were being offered all around, and there didn't seem to be a single dry eye in the group. Bunny felt the old pain of his own losses and could sympathize with the Bennett family. That's when Sophie crawled into her father's lap and gave a small snuffle.

"I miss him! I'm happy he's here!" She placed her small hand over her father's heart and put her other hand on top of her own heart.

A chorus of, "AWWWWWWWWW's" came from the gathered Bennett's. Bunny put his large paw over his own heart and felt the truth in Sophie's words.

"Thanks for sharing dad!" Jamie said.

Another round of applause, this one less of a rousing cheer and more of a heartfelt note of accomplishment, rang through the living room.

* * *

The three guardians outside had gotten over there shock and they too now felt overwhelmed with good, heart lifting family feelings!

* * *

 **I wrote this as a testament for my Grandmother. She always encouraged me, with whatever I was doing and I loved hearing stories about her childhood and life as a stay at home mom of 8! She sadly died on my birthday after a long difficult fight with alzheimer's. Even though it's not my birthday right now I felt like writing a chapter to remember her by. In a way I hope this writing will keep her alive like this story's,** **character's tradition dose for there loved ones.**

 **Sorry for so many emotional chapters, my next one will be happier I promise!**

 **Please write a review or P.M me I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please no hate, thank you all for reading!**


	52. Recap, resolved, and reveal

North, tooth, and Sandy watched as several more stories were told. One of North's favorite was the tale of a proud journey of a man's life and all he had learned through it. Tooth was partial to Mrs. Bennett's tale of her dad being a stay at home "Mr. Mom", holding a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. While Sandy all but sang along with the teen Max's open road story. The thought never occurred to them to try and go in the house, maybe because they thought they would be intruding, but they were content to watch from the window.

"I have to admit mates, this is a great way to celebrate Thanksgiving!"

Bunny's voice drew the other three guardians attention to the rabbit and winter spirit in the room. They honestly had forgotten that this wasn't just any old family get-together they were watching from afar. This was a family get-together where all the people could see the large Pooka and the young white haired winter teen.

"Couldn't agree with you more Bunny!" Jack said as he lounged against his propped up staff.

"But there's something I'm still trying to figure out. If you're there many greats ancestor, then why'd you tell us you'd been alone for 300 years?" Bunny said pointing at Jack.

"I didn't know I was there ancestor!" Jack replied, then told the story of last year's big reveal of the long-lost family album.

This prompted Mrs. Bennett to get the collection of memory books out. The first to be opened, of course, was the oldest. From their window view the three Guardians had a perfect vantage point to see the same thing Bunny did. And like Jack the year before them they were overcome by a chaotic collection of emotions. Pride in the older brother who stood up to the bullies and lived by the motto of: "who wouldn't want to be me!" Heartbreak and horror at the sacrifice the brother had to make to save his sister. Happiness at the sister creating a tradition to keep her brothers memory alive. Then paralyzing shock at the reveal of the charcoal drawing of Jackson Overland, aka their Jack Frost. Their paralyzes only braking when Mrs. Bennett read Penny's letter.

* * *

"You've been a Guardian this whole time!" Bunny let the words out in airy whisper. "And I've been too blind to see it this whole time!"

"Don't be too down on yourself Bunny! You weren't the only one." Tooth's high pitched voice caused Bunny, Jack, and several kids to spin around and stare at the window revealing Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, and the Sandman had been watching for who knows how long.

"What is it?" Asked aunt Greta.

"I think it's the tooth fairy, the Sandman, and Santa Claus!" Shouted Tommy.

"I think you're right." Said grandpa Bennett. He was only the first of the adults to see the remaining three guardians. Aunt Greta finally stood up, gave a Huff, and marched over to the window. She stared down the three Looking loos with her hands on her hips. "Are you just going to stand there are you going to come in?!"

The three guardians blinked a little bit, then hustled to the front door where Mrs. Bennett was waiting to assure them in.

"Please accept our apologies! We weren't trying to spy. We were on our way to look for Jack and Bunny and found ourselves entranced by your stories." Tooth explained.

Sandy nodded vigorously, creating a storybook with the word family written on the cover and giving it two thumbs up.

"So exactly how much did you hear?" Jack asked.

"We arrived just as Mr. Bennett started telling the story about his great great grandfather." North answered.

"Then you know about…." Bunny started to say.

Sandy created an exact replica of Penny's charcoal drawing, and an image of Jack floating above his like, all accompanied by the Bennett clan giving a group hug to Jack.

"No wonder you didn't show up for the meeting." North said with a hearty laugh.

Jack nervously scratched the back of his head. "To be honest I didn't even see the northern lights. I had a storm job right before this, and kinda passed out in a forest nearby the storm front. When I woke up I realized that I was late for the family Thanksgiving and dashed over here as fast as the wind could carry me. My mind was totally focused on getting to Bergress I wasn't looking or thinking about anything else."

"Bah, don't worry at all! Family iz much more important!"

"I agree! In fact, if you don't mind me sticking around that is, I love to hear more of your stories!" Tooth said with her hands clasped in front of her eagerly.

Sandy floated to the ground and set right next to Max and Candace.

"As long as none of you try to drag Jack off anywhere," aunt Greta said looking Pointing the at Bunny. "It would be an honor to have such distinguished guests at our small family gathering!"

Tooth looked confused for a moment until North let out a burst of laughter so loud it startled her into flight.

"I like your style Bunny, but I think you need to practice a bit more restraint with your ways of invitation."

Jack's eyes twinkle as he pretended to look behind North. "You're not hiding a magic sack are you North?"

North laughed like he did when he was going on a joy ride in his sleigh. "You make good point Jack!"

Sandy rolled his eyes and and blew a puff of air up towards his golden locks, making them swirl a bit in the breeze he created. He created his sand whips and pointed them threateningly at North and Bunny, telling them with his eyes that if they tried anymore funny stuff to Jack they'd have to deal with him.

Aunt Greta smiled at the Sandman, liking his style. "Well then why don't we get back to it. I believe I have just the story to commemorate both the past and the future at the same time."

Everyone sat down and got comfortable.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Love hearing from you all!**


	53. Love what a beautiful thing

**Song: Love is a beautiful thing**

 **By: Phil Vassar**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

"This is the story of one of the most memorable of family occasions, a wedding. Nothing can bring the family together quite like a wedding can. The power of two people who truly love each other and are truly meant to be together can bring in flocks of people and heal many a wound."

Aunt Greta had everyone's attention so she slightly nodded and her husband instantly started to play a sweet twangy melody.

"When I met your uncle Jerry I was introduced to the Bennett way of life. It took us a little while but we finally found, that we cared deeply for each other. I had always been a little headstrong so it took him quite a while to woo me." There were a few giggles from the kids as they imagined uncle Jerry trying to _persuade_ aunt Greta to do _anything_. "When he finally convinced me, there was a new situation to try and set up. My family was not one that was easy to live with. All of us were headstrong, stubborn, and very blunt! So I was more than a little nervous about sending out the invitations to my wedding. I didn't think more than a few handful of my extended family would come. So I didn't order any catering, Jerry's family were happy to provide a potluck style feast, and the invites didn't have an RSVP return slip. **(1)** Imagine my surprise when, on the day of the wedding, car after car started to pull into the parking lot. The church was so packed that we had to add some folding chairs in the vestuve. Even my old aunt Ruby flue in, the women who swore never to get on a plane-or flying sardine can death trap as she called them."

That got a grunt from the back where said woman grumbled. Aunt Greta quickly moved on with her story. "There were the masses of kids jumping and running around, Mr. Charlie wearing his lime green suit who was being admired by widow Chalihan. Then I was even more surprised when I saw my Uncles Joe and Jack, who haven't spoken since '98, say hello and start talking like they had use to. I saw the beautiful power of love spreading healing and forgiveness to a group of people I had seen butt heads and stubbornly refuse to let anything go for most of my life. It also helped me remember all the love my family truly did have for each other, the things that I had forgotten, that had been buried under my memories of the not so lovable times."

Aunt Greta sat back in her seat then and got a bit of a wistful look. "My daddy waited with me, and I helped him fix his tie as I saw a single tear escape his eye. My father wasn't one to cry in front of others so I let him brush it off with the lame excuse of: 'Man it's hot in here.' Then he wrapped me in a big strong hug and whispered in my ear: 'How did you grow up so fast? God I wish your mamma could be here for this, she would be so happy and proud of you!' He took my arm and, me in my mother's gown him in his wedding suit, we start walking down the aisle as everybody stood and smiled. And when he gave me away daddy broke down in happy tears."

The kids started to sway with the song as Aunt Greta described the other people who had come to her wedding and the beauties that love, and the celebrations of love-like weddings, can create!

"When we arrived at the reception we found our table for gifts stacked full, the dishes of the feast hot and ready, and the entire crowd of people cheering for us! As we danced I looked at my wedding band and realized that the day wasn't a dream! I leaned into your Uncle Jerry and we held each other close as we moved to the music of our song." Aunt Greta looked at her wedding ring and smiled wistfully. "And you know what? I latter saw young Tommy teasing Lorelei, even watched him push her down. Lorelei started to cry and there was a big fuss being made. It was then that I had the first inkling that they would one day find themselves together at a wedding again, only it would be there's!"

Everyone spun to look at cousin Tommy and Lorelei, both were blushing bright red as they held hands with their wedding rings proudly displayed. "Aunt Greta!" Lorelei said.

A few of the cousins who didn't necessary get along suddenly looked like they were terrified as they locked eyes with each other. Tooth found herself blushing, Sandy made a few Wedding bells appear above some heads, North's belly started to shake, and Bunny fell out of his seat in surprise. Jack watched his fellow Guardians and thought: _This has been a wonderful night!_

* * *

The evening wrapped up at the same way it did the year before, the only difference being when Jack left the house with his bag of leftovers he was accompanied by the other four Guardians.

As they walked toward Jack's pond through the forest Bunny asked: "so you're going back next year right?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Jack replied as he hefted his leftover bag over his shoulder.

"I'd love to join in again!" Tooth chimed in.

"Now Toothy, we don't want to become squatters! This is Jack's family's thing." North said.

Jack thought about it for a while as the pond came in to view. "You're right North, this is my family's thing. But I don't see why my extended Guardian family can show up every once in a while. Just make sure it's not the same way you did it today."

Everybody laughed at the inside joke and North brought out his snow globe. "Well time to go home!"

Bunny tapped his foot twice and jumped into his tunnel, Sandy lifted into the air with a wave as he headed to do his nightly duty, North spoke into a snow globe and create a portal as he had to walk toward it they looked over there shoulders at Jack asking him if he would be joining them. Jack shook his head in lifted into the the air writing the wind off to the east.

"You know," North mumbled quietly to himself when he got to the pole and lent tooth the snow globe to get to tooth palace. "I may just start celebrating Thanksgiving again. Maybe not on Thanksgiving day, so Jack can still have his family get together. But, da, it would be good to celebrate the things I am thankful for!"

* * *

 **End of part 2. The next part will be coming soon. I have another story I am in the middle of editing right now so both the continuing of Thanksgiving and my new story will be posted side by side. Thank you to all the new followers and the long time followers!**


	54. Going back home again

**Part 3**

 **Next year**

* * *

 **Song: Home again**

 **By: Blackmore's Night**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Suggested by: Stormfly1124**

* * *

Jack's work was completely done, ahead of schedule! He was itching to get to Burgess. So excited to share another year of stories with his family. And maybe even more so, excited to hear their stories!

The wind seemed to be just as excited as him for their ride was even more playful than usual. Jack's mind wandered as the wind carried him across land and water to get him home again. His pond, collecting leaves at this time of the year but not yet frozen, was the first image. Then he imagined the forest around it, smaller now than it used to be when he had first woken from the pond, but still familiar and comforting. After that the Bennett house. So wonderfully close to his pond it brought warmth to his heart. Inside that house his mind brought images of the food the family would have prepared, his mouth watering as he got phantom scents and tastes. The smiling faces of his family, Jamie and Sophie, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, aunt Greta, uncles and aunts. All of the veterans, all of the cousins nieces and nephews. Old and young and everything in between. His mind flashed to the pictures in the photo albums that would be brought out. Not to mention the charcoal drawings that his own sister had painstakingly created.

His mind then wandered to Burgess as a whole. The rule area streets, the central Park with its large founders statue. The business district that was really more of a downtown/old town shopping area. He could picture the houses of Jamie's friends, and the apartments where many more children eagerly waited for their Windows to be frosted over.

Jack felt a song starting to form, something that he'd been doing more of over the last few years as he thought of more stories to share. **(1)** He could hear the a violin pluck/strumming in his head accompanied by a tambourine and a rice filled shaker. A tune like what he heard from traveling performers or at renaissance festivals took shape. _I've been many places, I've traveled round the world._ He thought absently, images of India, Rome, islands, and more building a map in his mind. _But what does it matter? When all the roads I've crossed, always seem to lead back to Burgess?_

Jack's mental images of Burgess shifted to how he remembered it being when he was human. They were so strong that he started to describe them out-loud to Wind. "Old familiar faces, everyone I meet. We're following the ways of the land. There are cobblestones and lanterns lining every street, calling me to come home again." Now a festival rushed to his mind, he remembered when men returned from long trips, hunting, market excursions, and the like, how everyone would build up the bonfires and bring out the instruments. There'd be dancing in the moonlight, singing even in the rain. Shouts of "Oh it's good to be back home again!"

A joyace air would fill the entire town, the celebration going long into the night and sometimes into the next day. There'd be laughing in the sunlight and children running down the lane to hear Jack entertain with his wild stories, while the adults passed around bottles of drinks.

A more sobering time, one he witnessed as Jack Frost followed. The wars, each in turn affected people in different ways. The Bennett clan of Veterans, all their stories and the stories of their families, mixed with the men and woman of the past. _When you play with fire, sometimes you get burned. It happens when you take a chance or two._ Jack thought. The sacrifices made, and the ones still being made. _But time is never wasted when you've lived and learned._ He smiled that so much had been learned through those difficult times and at the hope he had that one day the lesson of war would lead to war never happening again. _And in time it all comes back to you Burgess!_

Thankfully his hometown believed in celebration returns from war as well in the old days. It didn't change what happend and it wasn't a praise of war, no those parties were for the heroes who came back home again, and a remembrance of those who gave everything. "Old familiar faces, everyone you meet. Following the ways of the land! We filled the cobblestones and lanterns of every street! All this calling me to come home again! There is dancing in the moonlight, and singing in the rain! Oh it's good to be back home again. Here we're laughing in the sunlight and running down the lane. Oh it's good to be back home again!

Jack danced on the wind as he had at these celebrations, every once in a while he'd call out the shouts of those long ago travelers and heroes. The wind kept up her pace and before long Jack could see the tall tale signs of the country land around Burgess.

"You know wind! When I get weary and I sit awhile and rest. These Memories invade my mind. After years of having nothing of a past I realized all those things I'd treasured, the ones I'd loved the best, were the things that I'd left behind! But now that I have them back, I don't intend to let them ever die! I can't wait to share the celebrations stories with everyone!"

The wind agreed, with an extra burst of speed she quartered the distance they still had to cover. When Burgess came into view-the sun turning the orange, yellow, and red leaves into brilliant bonfire likenesses- he could just see the dancing and singing people on the past celebrating on the streets!

"Oh, it's good to be back home again!" He shouted and dived for Jamie's house!


	55. Jack won't let go

**Song: I wound let go**

 **By: Rascal Flatts**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Suggented by** **FallenLove82212**

* * *

Jack wanted to make a grand entrance this year, something that would go down in the history books as the most Jack Fros-tiest entrance there ever could be. At least, that is, until next year's exhilarating entrance topped it. As such he had decided to come in singing, full on voice being heard from a mile away singing. He had also decided on a song that would be a perfect start to a day of family rememberings.

At just the right distance he started in, **(1)** "It's like a storm that cuts a path. It breaks your will and makes you feel like that, you think your lost, that your on your own, but your not lost no not alone."

He was right above the front yard now, he could see the family through the windows, preparations well under way.

Jamie heard it first, the unmistakable sound of his many great's uncle and best friend Jack Frost singing with all his heart, and getting closer. The boy, really almost a teen now, went to the front window and looked out. He heard the words so clearly, encouraging phrases about standing beside and helping through life's challenges. About drying tears and fighting for you, about tight embraces and not letting go. He didn't see anyone in the yard or on the street so he looked up. There was Jack, floating in the natural spot light of the sun shining through the trees.

Jack saw Jamie at the window and his heart soared, didn't matter how old his many greats nephew, first believer, and best friend became he would always be special to Jack.

He put his whole heart into his words as the night when Jack had found Jamie on the brink of losing his belief flooded his mind. "It hearts my heart to see you cry." Jamie dropping his stuffed bunny, tears escaping his eyes. "I know it's dark." Pitch had taken so much from the children and brought everything to the brink of a second dark ages. One flickering light all that stood in his way, about to go out. Then Jack's frost pictures and snow bunny had stopped the rain of Pitch's fear and Jamie's tears. "Oh but when it rains."

Jamie was surrounded by the rest of the family now and they all had exited the house to watch Jack. When the Guardian started in on his next chores Jamie decided to Jump in. "I will stand by you," he harmonized. "I will help you through!" Jack didn't drop his rhythm but his eyes widened in surprise. That gave Jamie a bit of a cheeky glee. It wasn't often that someone could catch Jack off guard. "I will hold you tight and won't let you fall."

Mr. Bennett had seen Jack's surprise when Jamie had joined him and decided to shock their ancestor even more. "Don't be afraid to fall." Apparently he wasn't the only one.

Ms. Bennett felt Jack and Jamie could use a woman's touch, or voice, to add a little balance. "I'm going to catch you."

Aunt Greta thought she had better show these boys how it was done. "I won't let you down!"

Great Grandpa and Grandma Bennett shared a quick look before they added their voices. "It won't get you."

The kids sang high and loud. "Your gonna make it."

The teens, not to be out done, created a perfectly balanced choir. "Yah, I know you can make it!"

As one the hole Bennett clan; young, pre-teen, teen, adult, elder, and three hundred years old all sang out for the entire town to hear. "Cuse I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you did all you can and you can't cope. I will dry your tears. I will fight your fight. I will hug you tight, and I won't let go!"

Jack landed and walked into a humming group of open arms. As the family shared a huge hug Jack finished the song to the sound of the content and love filled humming backup. "Oh I'm going to hold you, and I won't let go!"

They stayed like that for a while then the oven timer went off breaking the moment, and everyone went back inside.

"Well, I didn't create quite the entrance I wanted to but it was a great way to start things nonetheless." Jack said as he leaned his staff against the wall.

"Didn't expect us to know your song pick did you?" Aunt Greta observed.

"No I didn't."

"You seem to forget that we are a musical family." Grandma Bennett jokes.

"I could never forget that! "

Everyone shared in the laughter that followed.

Privately the winter spirit had chosen that song as a way of making a pledge of sorts. He had always intended to keep in touch with his family, the pledge was his way of taking it a step further. No matter how many centuries past he would never miss another important moment of any of his sister's descendant's lives. Even if, and he prayed it never happened, he was forgotten again he would always be there to watch and look out for them. Deciding not to voice that and just let everyone have their fun Jack lent a hand in the kitchen for a while then went out to play with the kids and teens.

What no one knew, not even Manny who had been keeping a close watch out as always, was that their was a near colorless eye watching them all.


	56. The power of Jack's Kulning call

**Song:** **Kulning - Swedish Herding Call**

 **By: Malin Skinnar Agnieszka Kosinska Michal Wojtasik**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **The plot idea for this chapter comes from** **Randomly Talented. Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

The kids had a great time with Jack. He helped them create giant leaf piles and had a contest of gord design with the decorations at the front of the they are old worked together to create an epic scarecrow.

Timmy, now a preteen, finally felt confident enough to talk to Jack about something he had noticed that very first Thanksgiving. As Jack put the finishing touches of frosted shoulders on the scarecrow Timmy tapped him on the shoulder.

Jack turned and smiled at Timmy, now close to his height the boy held a questioning determination in his eyes. "What's up Timmy? Or would you prefer Tim?"

Timmy smiled, "I still go by Timmy. Anyway I wanted to ask you a question that's been on my mind since two thanksgivings ago."

"Fire away." Jack said hopping onto his staff out of habit.

"Could you teach me how to do that!?" The boy said eagerly pointing out Jack's balancing trick.

Jack looked down at his staff a bit surprised. "You main standing on my staff?"

Timmy nodded excitedly.

Jack hopped down and held his staff out with both hands towards his many greats nephew. "Just be careful with that okay. It's very special to me."

Timmy's mouth dropped open at the show of trust. He gently took the staff and followed Jack's instructions on how to plant it in the ground just the right way and then hop on it like a Pogo stick. Timmy never feared of being hurt because Jack always was there to catch him if he lost his balance. They worked at it for a good hour, gaining the attention of the group, and Timmy found he could stay on the staff's crook for about two minutes without falling down.

Not everyone wanted to follow his example but a few did. And Jack would take turns with them showing them how to keep their balance and have the staff stay up right.

"Where did you learn this Jack?" Timmy asked as the last of them finished their turns.

"My father taught me. This way even if there wasn't a tree or hill we could always get high enough to see our flocks in their entirety. It was a special trick he learned from his Swedish grandmother. He also taught me this." Jack explained then let out a ringing call that sounded like "He we".

"What was that?" Asked little Olivia.

"It's called Kulning."

"Kul-ning?" Several murmured in confusion.

It's a heard calling, kind of like how your dog knows his name, the sheep from our herds knew our specific Kulning call and would come straight to us.

"Can you perform it for us?" Timmy asked.

Jack happily hopped atop his staff put a hand to his mouth and began. **(1)**

The call rang out and echoed. The kids could swear it would be heard all the way to the other end of town, maybe even into the countryside beyond.

Jack went quiet and the kids started to clap but the Guardian of fun held up a hand to hold them off. He then started again, in a volume that was barely audible to the listeners. Slowly his volume grew till he was calmly singing a smooth sentience.

He posed again, the kids held their hands up in question only for Jack to start up in his loud calling once more.

Back and forth he went from loud to soft, as his audience grew. Dogs, birds, rabbits, squirrels, all came to see who was calling. Then a "Baaaaa" was heard from the other side of the fence. Jamie went to the loose board and peeked outside only for him to be pushed back as a ram pushed his way inside. He was followed by sheep after sheep till no more could enter the backyard.

"Ah, Jack? I think you are Kulning worked too well!" Jamie giggled.

Every kid burst out laughing. And all Jack could say was "Woops!"

"What's going on out there?" Aunt Greta called from the kitchen.

Jack put a finger to his lips as his eyes widened. Every one covered their mouths to stifle her giggles and nodded their heads in understanding. Jack then lifted to the air and over the fence. On the other side he called out again. **(1)**

The first to follow were the birds, then the other wildlife, followed lastly by the herd of sheep. Aunt Greta came outside, fuming at being apparently ignored, to find the backyard in a bit of a shambles just as the last of the animals left.

The kids worked even harder to stifle there giggles as she once again inquired what had happened.

Jack's Kulning could still be heard quite clearly as he led the animals back to their homes.

The farmer whose sheep had followed Jack's call scratched his head in complete confusion as the ram and the rest of the flock seemed to diligently follow an unseen person right back to the field in which they'd walked off.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait! No fanfiction work time, I hope to have more chapters out far more often in the future.**


	57. The lesson of let it go

**Song: Let it Go (Movie and Male version)**

 **From/By: Frozen/** **Daniele Carta Mantiglia**

 **Song suggested by** **Shea777 and snowflake idea by Randomly Talented. Thank you so much for the ideas!**

* * *

When Jack returned to the house it was to a very upset aunt Greta. The kids had done their best to pacify her, he could tell that from there uncomfortable shuffling, but it seemed obvious that their efforts may have only made her patients shorter.

"And just where have you been?"

"I had to take some sheets back to their pastor." Jack said so matter-of-factly with the swirl of his shepherd's staff that it actually made on Greta pause.

With a shake of her head her arms uncrossed from her chest and her hands went onto her hips. "Sheep? That is either the lamest excuse I've ever heard, or you would have even more explaining to do than I thought!"

So Jack explained what he had been doing with the Kulning and how it had called all the animals including a herd of sheep from a farm outside of town.

Aunt Greta's stared at him for a moment and then heaved a huge sigh. "I know it was an accident, but next time curve your volume perhaps?"

Jack promised he would and aunt Greta side again and went back inside. All the kids stared after her until she was well into the kitchen and then a chorus of laughter burst from them. They couldn't control themselves and this time Jack just let them go, not necessarily joining in but taking pleasure in the humor of it as well.

From the smells and the kitchen food was almost ready but Jack figured they had time for one more game so he started blowing the leaves around virtually 'splashing' the kids in the face with them. That in turn started the kids in Unlike fun, and soon leaves were flying all over the place.

Jack went off to the side and hopped atop his staff, surveying the mischief and fun he had created. As he sat there he started whirling his fingers around creating individual snowflakes as he went, each one was intricate and unique. Jack smiled as he examined each in turn. He liked to store images of his memories in these snowflakes. He found that if a flake had a design that reminded him of something fun, his fun inducing magic wove into them a lot better. As he completed each he Gently set it in his hair for safekeeping.

Sophie was the one to notice this first. Having grown much over the last couple years she now could better communicate what she wanted to say and as such bluntly said: "why do you have snowflakes in your hair Jack?"

Startled from his musings the Snowflake Jack had been creating fell to the ground. Sophie looked down and furled her brows. "Is that Jamie and your Snowflake?"

Hearing his name Jamie came over to look at what his sister was staring at. "What did you say Soph?"

The girl pointed at the flake that was starting to melt on the leaf strewn ground. "I thought I saw your face and that Snowflake!"

Jamie looked harder but the flake had melted completely by now. "You sure? I've never seen pictures in snowflakes before!"

Sophie made a pouting face, then turned to look at Jack and saw the flakes that were sitting his hair again. She pointed at them, "look closer!"

Jamie did so but couldn't see the flakes properly because of the white of the flakes on the white of Jack's hair.

Jack, not wanting to fight to break out, decided to intervene in the conversation. "Actually, Sophie is right! She did see you in my Snowflake, Jamie."

Jack swirled his hand and started to recreate the flake he had let fall to the ground. The outer shell of it was pretty simple, like most flakes it was a multi-star-shaped, inside he started to craft the lines like a spiderweb but instead of ovals squares and diamonds, like you to see in a kaleidoscope, he swirled the lines to create the outline of Jamie's silhouette and then the specific features of his face. Once it was complete he gently put it among the other snowflakes in his hair.

"I make them like that to help my fun magic hold better, and I store them in my hair so they won't melt and I have them at easy reach."

"When did you start doing that?" Timmy interjected. All three turned to see that their conversation had caught the rest of the groups attention. Once again Jack found himself the center of attention.

As he thought about the question memories of his early years as Jack Frost came back to mind. His clumsiness, his mishaps, and of course his breakdowns. One night in particular struck hard in his mind and how he had fled to that mountain..."

"Jack?! Are you okay?"

Sophie's question brought him back to the present and he noticed the many worried looks he was getting.

We smiled at them. "Yeah I'm all right, just got lost in memory."

He realized too late that that was the wrong words to say, especially on this day, when around so many Bennett's. Eagerness lit up their eyes as they anticipated a story.

"You're not going to let me go until I tell you, are you?"

Every single head shook no in confirmation.

Jack hopped down from his staff and sat cross legged in front of the kids. "The first couple times I tried to use my powers was haphazard at best. I was really clumsy and to say least usually ended up with more bursts of power than actual planned use of it." He started to fall back into his memories as he described the year he flown to the top of a mountain.

"I was unable to keep the power inside and it came out at the most inopportune times. I had a lot of accidental frezzings of other immortals I ran into. I started to think I had to conceal my power and the only way I could do that was becoming unfeeling. At Least that's what I thought and that thought led to me being vary, shall we say pent up."

The kids murmured in concern, they had a hard time imagining Jack as unfeeling, which meant that if he had tried to become that it would not have been a pretty sight.

"It worked for a while, but really all I was doing was building up pressure that was just itching to find a small crack in my defences. And that is just what happend. There was a few times, mostly during the dead of winter, that the figurative dam I built broke but the worst- and last- was on the easter of 68. After that terrible blizzard, and a furm talking to by the Easter Bunny, I bolted to a far off mountain top."

 **(Start movie version here.)**

"There I cried at the lack of control I had on my powers and the loneliness I suffered because of my forced attempts to not feel anything. And there - on that snow covered rock - I realized that the worst had happened, my attempts had only made things harder to control, so I decided to do the exact opposite. I Let myself go, I used my powers like I had the first time I had discovered them. It was time to see what I could do! In wonder I created swirls of snow, frost patterns, ice creations, and so much more. I let myself be me! And with that realization came the comfort of the chill, the cold that had plagued me became a part of me."

"Is that when you started making snowflakes like the ones you have now?" Sophie asked.

"Not right away, I decided to stay on that mountain top for a while. I figured I could do any jobs I may have, of which I had no idea what they were at the time, from there. I was secure up on that rock, I could be myself all the time with no worry about what I may do to others. And that is exactly what happened, I completely isolated myself. The thrill of my new freedom of bottling my emotions fell away rather quickly."

 **(Start male version here)**

"Once again I was miserable and spent more and more time reminiscing my past mistakes. That's when I made another realization, up in the cold thin air I could breath the truth of my relief. I had only took the first step by opening myself up. So for the next few weeks, or was it months, I practiced and played with my powers and just what kind of beauty and fun I could make with them. Intent on returning to the world below the snowy mountain peak. To help remember the good moments -instead of focusing on the bad - I started to try and immortalize them with ice, but that proved too cumbersome to carry all of the sculptors. Snow on the other hand was almost lighter than a feather so I put my good memories into the flacks.

It was after I left the mountain that I found out my good memory flakes could help me spread fun to others. You would not believe the hysterics I induced before I learned portion control. I once put a stern faced captain on the Guard into an hour long laughing fit, in front of the lutenists he was scolding. Of course I made it up to him latter. His superiors never found out about his loss of composure, thanks to the report in-explicitly going missing."

"Oh, Jack!" Marry stood on the back porch shaking her head at his story.

* * *

 **I have a songfic for this idea of the Blizzard of 68. It will be up soon in my "Blizzared of 68, what happened" story.**


	58. How to say I Love U

**Song: I Love U**

 **By: Love Caliber**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Song suggested by** **Jakob Silverheart. Thank you for the idea!**

* * *

Jack had the courtesy to look sheepish at Mary's semi-scrolling.

"Aunt Greta has been looking for you, you know?!"

"Ooooooo." The kids teased.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, I'm on the way."

Mary smiled sympathetically and went inside.

As Jack reached the kitchen and was headed towards the dining room door he was ambushed by Candice."Oh Jack, thank goodness I caught you!"

Jack winced. "Is Aunt Greta that mad?"

"Huh? I don't know but it's me I was talking about. I have a real problem and I need some advice!"

Grateful for an excuse to put off facing his stern faced relative, Jack followed Candice into a separate room.

Candice started to pace as soon as she closed the door. "I know that your from a time when things were done differently, but you have seen people and trends change so I think that you would be the best to ask. Although maybe because your a boy you won't be able to help, then again it's because your a boy-and the coolest boy I'm related to-that I thought you would know what to do in the first place. At the same time what's wrong is me and I'm a girl so it might be that I'm the only one who can fix things so-"

"Woh, woh, slow down! Candice take a deep breath and start from the top. What is it that you want help with exactly?"

Following her Uncle's suggestion Candice callmed herself and started at the beginning." You see there's this guy in school and, oh man, I don't even have the words to describe how I feel about him!" Her face became dreamy and she shied in a blissful way. "He's smart and fun! He's got these eyes, and such hair-WOW- and his smile!"

"Ami. C'est l'amour!" Jack said in a decent french accent.

"I know, I know. But he doesn't know how I feel and whenever I try to tell him I go completely blank!"

"What do you mean?"

 **(1)** "I've tried to write down the word to say to him, practiced them for five days in order to make sure they sound right. I don't doubt for a second that he's the one but, even when I'm determined to go all the way, when he touches my hand it all goes away. All I do is ramble on and sound _so_ cliche, Oh why can't I just come out and say I love him?"

Her voice seemed to unintentional start singing and Jack could easily picture the scenes she was describing.

"He doesn't know how I shiver around him, I don't show it on the outside but that's because he deserves no less than perfection and I am good at hiding it. I see him and I get so confused, it's like he turns my souled gold control into sand. He just takes my breath away!"

Jack started thinking over the symptoms she was describing. In the end he knew three things. Candice was so lost because her usually well planned out strategies were of no use. This boy she liked had to be quite the gentleman because the interactions Candice was describing were nothing if not kind not to mention Candice had always been a really good judge of character. And that Candice had the love sickness BAD!

"It sounds so stupid now but what I'm trying to do, what I'm trying to do is tell him 'I love you!'" Candice was panting, she had gotten so worked up.

Jack walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well it seems to me that you got the right attitude and determination. You struggle with the confession part because you get overwhelmed right?"

Candice thought about it and nodded.

"Then my suggestion is...to underwhelm the situation.

"How-"

Jack took a snowflake from his hair, one that had Candice calm and happy in it, and sent it to land on her nose.

Candice felt all her apprehension fall away. She turned to Jack and asked" "Can you do that again, when I next talk to him?" Jack smiled and that was all the agreement she needed. Grabbing him in a hug she practically squealed: "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Jack hugged her back. He had every intention of being there for Candice but the snowflake he let nip her nose that day would be just snow. _A little belief can go along way,if she believes she has nothing to worry about she won't. I'll tell her that it was just snow and not a special flake after she tells this boy how she feels. Hopefully he feels the same way._ He thought.

* * *

 **I know it's been awhile, sorry! :( One shot stories sometimes take awhile, not that that is in anyway a good reason to leave you all hanging. Thank you to all who are still reading! I can't promise that I'll be any faster with new chapters but I am still writing this and my other songfic stories. Truthfully I have more ideas for them then I ever thought I would.**


End file.
